Golden Island
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Repostada e remodelada. Era para ser apenas um reality show numa ilha paradisíaca envolvendo os cavaleiros de ouro... mas a guerra pela audiência pode mudar um pouquinho os rumos do programa. FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Explicação e fichas

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia.. Por enquanto... HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE:**** Repostada e remodelada. Era para ser apenas um reality show numa ilha paradisíaca envolvendo os cavaleiros de ouro... mas a guerra pela audiência pode mudar um pouquinho os rumos do programa.**

**NOTA:**** Estou tentando me adequar às normas gramaticais em vigor no Brasil desde 1º de janeiro de 2009. Caso tenha escapado alguma coisa, por favor me avisem. Sabem como é, ainda sou do tempo do trema...**

**NOTA 2:**** Palavras de baixo calão e alguma baixaria à vista. Se tem olhos muito delicados, melhor não ler. E é melhor abandonar o Brasil, também... u.u'**

**NOTA 3:**** POR FAVOR, sejam pacientes e leiam tudo até o final, ok?**

* * *

_- Eu sou... Shion, antigo cavaleiro de Áries e atual Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena. Sou... hum... tibetano e tenho... ahn... dezoito anos, e estou neste programa por ordem de Atena... quê? Ora, sou sincero, mesmo! _

_- M-Mu de Áries... 21 anos... e... e sou o mesmo caso do meu mestre. Desculpa, gente, não consigo falar mais! E-eu disse que não sirvo pra televisão..._

_- Aldebaran de Touro. 21 anos, brasileiro e pronto pra vencer! Ah, gente... já que estamos aqui, né?_

_- Eu sou Saga de Gêmeos, grego, 27 anos. E eu sinceramente nunca esperei por isso. Afinal, qual é a dinâmica de um _reality show, _exatamente? Não entendo dessas coisas, mas vou me esforçar e... QUE PORRA É ESSA? EU, VERDADEIRO MESTRE DO SANTUÁ..._

_- Relaxa, produção, ele já voltou ao normal... como eu sei? Dá pra ver pelos cabelos, duh! Bom, eu sou Kanon de... Gêmeos, gente? Fica estranho... não, é que o Saga... aham. Tá. Bom, como deu pra perceber – e espero que tenham percebido – Saga e eu somos gêmeos, então não preciso falar mais nada. Sim, gêmeos de Gêmeos. Aff, estou perdendo a paciência com essa produção..._

_- Sou Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Falar mais pra quê? Italiano, 24 anos. Pronto, já falei essa porra, cacete! Produtor infeliz, tem sorte de ser protegido pela pirralh... por Atena! Senão... eu ia recomeçar a decoração da minha casa pela sua cabeça... palhaçada..._

_- Aiolia de Leão, 21 anos, grego. Sou um honrado cavaleiro de ouro, irmão mais novo do grande Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Sou considerado um dos mais fortes, mais poderosos, mais velozes e... como assim, "corta"?_

_- ..._

_- Ah... desculpem. O loiro de olhos fechados e cara irritada que vocês acabaram de ver era o cavaleiro de Virgem, Shaka. Ele... bom, não está lá muito satisfeito com essa história de _reality show_ enquanto reconstroem nossas casas, mas logo irá se conformar. Hum, não era pra falar? Desculpem... sou Dohko de Libra, chinês e com... ah... o que você tinha falado, Shion? Ah, sim: dezoito anos. Vão editar isso, não vão?_

_- Eu sou o mistério... eu sou o Escorpião do amor... meu veneno são os meus beijos... eu sou o homem mais sexy que uma garota poderia sonhar em seus sonhos mais obscuros... ah, tá bom, tá bom! Eu sou Milo de Escorpião. Grego, 24 anos e solteiro..._

_- Hahahahahaha! Ah... desculpem, hehehe... é que o Escorpião é totalmente maluco... bom, eu sou Aiolos de Sagitário, grego e irmão mais velho do Aiolia. Idade... ahn... momentinho. Eu tinha quatorze... daí se passaram... ah, eu devo ter uns 27 como os gêmeos. Que foi, produção? Ei, não é "estupidez" eu não saber a minha idade! Eu passei pelo menos treze anos mort..._

_- Shura de Capricórnio, espanhol de 24 anos. O que estão esperando? Vão cortar essa porcaria logo ou terei de fazer isso por vocês?_

_- ... Camus de Aquário. Francês. 21 anos. E muito... pouco à vontade com todo esse circo. Como assim, produção, "o ar-condicionado do estúdio está muito forte?" Por mim a temperatura está muito agradável..._

_- Olá. Eu sou Afrodite de Peixes, sueco de 24 anos e conhecido como o mais belo e mortal cavaleiro de todos. Tamanha perfeição me capacitou a ser a última linha de defesa da deusa Atena. Minha aparência bela e refinada oculta o poder e... Câncer, se não parar de rir esta rosa vai parar em um local não muito apreciável de sua anatomia..._

* * *

Oi! Estranhando a apresentação dos cavaleiros? Pois é, esses rapazes irão participar de um programa de TV... e as parceiras poderão ser **VOCÊS**!

**Seguinte: depois das seguidas batalhas contra deuses com mania de dominação da Terra, Zeus finalmente acorda de bom humor e permite que Atena traga todos os cavaleiros de volta à vida. Só que... como puderam perceber na série, as casas dos cavaleiros de Ouro ficaram completamente detonadas.**

**Precisando de tempo hábil para reerguer o Santuário, Saori tem uma excelente ideia (para ela): aproveitar os quatorze cavaleiros (sim, os doze mais Shion e Kanon) em um **_**reality show **_**a ser exibido pelo canal de TV da Fundação Kido, o OKTV, de transmissão internacional. O programa se chama "**_**Golden Island**_**", e sua premissa é simples: quatorze duplas passando dois meses em uma ilha paradisíaca, disputando provas e a simpatia do público. Uma espécie de "**_**Survivor**_**" ou "No Limite", mas sem eliminação – a dupla perdedora passaria a semana em uma "Gruta do Castigo", vivendo a pão e água – e com participantes muito mais gatos... (/semata)**

**Só tem uma coisa: o canal concorrente, o KOTV, não vai deixar barato, e a guerra pela concorrência pode tomar proporções... divinas. É esperar pra ver...**

Na verdade, a fic "_Golden Island_" foi originalmente postada em 05/03/2007. Devido a vários motivos, decidi reescrevê-la agora e alterar um pouco o _plot_ de forma a tornar a fic mais dinâmica. Nesta última semana contatei as antigas participantes da fic para saber quem ainda continuava acompanhando o fandom e tinha interesse em continuar na fic.

Findo o prazo, apenas cinco entraram em contato comigo; contando comigo (eu pretendo participar), são seis vagas ocupadas. Assim, selecionarei **OITO FICHAS** (colocarei os cavaleiros disponíveis abaixo) desta vez.

* * *

**Perfil das personagens:**

**As parceiras dos dourados em **_**Golden Island**_** serão "pequenas celebridades"** (não confundir com "sub-celebridade", tipo... ex-participante de _reality shows_. Irônico, não?). Explico: é o tipo de pessoa que até tem expressão em seu meio, mas que não é muito conhecida pelo grande público (tipo aqueles carinhas de "Casa dos Artistas" o.o Afinal, quem era aquela Syang?) Pode ser, por exemplo, uma cantora famosa em seu país que queira alçar voos mais altos – lembrem-se de que o programa tem repercussão mundial. Ah, sim: o programa (não a fic, claro) será em inglês (que é a "linguagem universal"... o que é uma pena, já que o esperanto é bem mais bonitinho); portanto, suas personagens precisarão ter fluência nesse idioma.

Vou postar o modelo de fichas duas vezes: uma com sugestões (muitas), e um modelo "limpo" para vocês usarem. Gostaria de salientar que são **sugestões** (avisarei caso haja obrigatoriedade em alguma coisa), vocês têm liberdade para não segui-las, mas... bom, dão uma ideia do tipo de ficha que eu gostaria de receber, então acho que não custa dar pelo menos uma lida. Postarei também a ficha da minha personagem (uma OC minha que amo XD), como um exemplo.

A menos que eu não consiga fichas suficientes (T.T), darei **UMA SEMANA** de prazo. Não precisam correr, tentarei selecionar as fichas que me cativarem, não necessariamente as que forem enviadas primeiro.

**Meninas que já têm vaga garantida, esse prazo também é pra vocês. Como disse na PM, caso o prazo se esgote e não me enviem suas fichas, terei de abrir vaga para seus cavaleiros. Isso NÃO SIGNIFICA que vocês não poderão mais enviar suas fichas... somente que perderão a exclusividade. Ou seja, caso apareça alguma ficha que me cative mais, vocês perderão seus cavaleiros. Portanto, por favor, fiquem atentas, ok?**

Chega de enrolação. A ficha, basicamente, será a seguinte:

**Nome:**

**Nome artístico (opcional):**

**Idade: **OBRIGATORIAMENTE de 18 anos para cima. Lembrem-se, é um _reality show_.

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:** Sei que é irresistível criar mulheres lindas e sensuais, ainda mais em se tratando de uma fic em que elas fatalmente usarão biquíni. Mas, por favor, sejam **coerentes** com a profissão dela. Por exemplo: com poucas exceções dependendo da modalidade, é difícil ver atletas com curvas supersensuais e seios voluptuosos, já que elas costumam ter mais músculo que gordura. Os pares de vocês não vão fugir, não se preocupem tanto em deixar sua personagem perfeita demais. Mas se quiserem que sua personagem fuja dos padrões (como uma bailarina de 80 kg), justifiquem isso, bem como o impacto que isso causa no público. Seria interessante n.n

**Profissão:** sejam criativas. Pode ser artista plástica, cantora, atleta, maquiadora, taróloga (estilo Walter Mercado o.o'), viajem na maionese, qualquer coisa tá valendo. Só não exagerem no sucesso dela, afinal, serão pequenas celebridades. Se sua personagem ganha milhões de dólares em filmes de Hollywood e ganhou o último Oscar; ou se sua cantora tá bombando na MTV e tem fãs em todo o planeta, o que ela está fazendo em GI?

Seria bom vocês darem uma olhada nas fichas previamente enviadas para evitar repetição, já que eu gostaria muito de ter personagens bem heterogêneas. Por isso peço que, na medida do possível, especifiquem algo com respeito à profissão dela – por exemplo, "Fulana é cantora de ópera", "Beltrana é cantora de _rock_ pauleira"; "Fulaninha é atriz de teatro", "Beltraninha faz novelas"... enfins, pra diferenciar.

**Personalidade:** novamente, tá valendo qualquer coisa – psicóticas, bem-humoradas, atrapalhadas, etc.. Só um tipo de personalidade é **proibido** aqui: mocinhas tímidas demais. Gente, é um _reality show_ internacional e elas querem aumentar a própria fama! Como é que conseguirão isso se tudo o que mais desejam é esconder a cabeça em um buraco na areia pra fugir das câmeras? u.u' Portanto, sua personagem pode até ser "meiga e delicada", mas com um mínimo de extroversão.

Novamente: evitem repetição com outras fichas. Não dá pra ter treze garotas revoltadas e rebeldes, por exemplo. Vamos dar uma equilibrada nos perfis, que tal? Podem me ajudar nisso? n.n

**Comportamento em lugares "selvagens": **em outras palavras, em GI sua personagem não terá a seu dispor as comodidades da vida moderna (como celular, Internet, nem mesmo uma poltrona acolchoada). Como irá reagir a isso? Tem medo de animais? Nojo de lama? Sabe cozinhar alguma coisa com peixe fresco ou se virar com provisões básicas? Alguma habilidade útil? Essas coisas.

**Qualidade(s):** por favor, não exagerem, viu? u.u' Nem Atena é perfeita, o que sobra pra Humanidade? Evitem criar personagens fodônicas demais, elas são humanas.

**Defeito(s):** porque a perfeição não existe, mesmo em OCs.

**Estilo:** mais largada, mais elegante, mais sensual... qualquer coisa tá valendo. Sugiram o estilo tanto "fora da ilha" (por exemplo, no dia em que serão apresentadas no programa) quanto, principalmente, "na ilha" (bermudões, micro-_shorts_, tops, camisetões, biquínis, maiôs... qual o estilo dela? Lembrem-se de que na ilha elas não poderão levar muitas roupas). Cores que curte, etc.. Ah, sim: se puderem descrever o tipo geral de roupas (e não apenas dizer que veste tal grife), tanto melhor, não entendo patavina dessas coisas x.x

**História de vida:** podem viajar na maionese, adoro coisas insólitas XD Só peço, sinceramente, que evitem drama **exagerado**, sabem... banhos de sangue e lágrimas x.x Tudo bem, vida de ninguém é um mar de rosas, mas a menos que sua personagem seja uma pessoa de fato atormentada (tipo uma pintora _dark_, por exemplo), a abordagem dela pode acabar ficando muito superficial, já que a fic, em sua maior parte, terá um tom mais leve (claro, haverá momentos mais sérios). E é provável que, se você colocou tanto drama na vida de sua personagem, quer que ele seja abordado na íntegra, né? Então, pra evitar frustrações do tipo "Poxa, minha personagem viu a família ser queimada por assassinos na frente dela aos quatro anos de idade e essa Lune nem faz a Fulana contar isso às lágrimas ao par?", não custa maneirar. Vidas "normais" também têm seus dramas e seu charme, na minha opinião (aquela que raramente bota muito drama nas próprias fichas. Mas estilo é estilo, claro).

Mas, como eu disse, **foi apenas uma sugestão**. Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa escolher uma ficha um pouco mais densa. Se eu curtir a ficha, _why not_? A história é de vocês, e se eu achar a ficha criativa não vai ser um detalhe desses que vai deixá-la de fora, né?

Ah, sim, **OBRIGATÓRIO NESTE ITEM**: como (ou por que) a personagem passou a exercer a atual profissão, bem como o nível em que se encontra (por exemplo, "Fulana já conseguiu ser _backing vocal_ da Shakira").

**Objetivo no jogo/como decidiu participar:** ok, todas querem ficar mais famosas. Mas seria bom relacionar isso à carreira de sua personagem ("Fulana quer visibilidade para desfilar pela grife Tal"). E, também, como foi que a personagem decidiu participar ("O empresário sugeriu", "Viu a propaganda e os cavaleiros gostosões a animaram de vez", etc.. Sobre esse quesito, evitem fazer com que a personagem ambicione participar com o par, no maior estilo "Fulana se apaixonou por Dohko à primeira vista no comercial e quis participar para ficar com ele". Meloso demais x.x).

**Família:** podem só citar os nomes, talvez dar uma descrevida básica... sabem como é, às vezes aparece na torcida, e talz. Vale também, se for o caso, algum "amigo-irmão", empresário ou parceiros de banda, enfins. Pessoas que deram (e dão) apoio à personagem e torcem por ela. Pode até ter namorado na jogada (tadinho... chifre em rede internacional u.u'). Não precisam descrever minuciosamente. Seria interessante colocar também o que eles pensam do parceiro da personagem.

**Algum dos dourados que conheça o seu trabalho (opcional):** tudo bem que suas personagens não são _famosérrimas_, mas algum reconhecimento elas fatalmente terão. Portanto, quem sabe um dos cavaleiros não a conheça? **Não precisa ser necessariamente o seu par**, basta que ele tenha algo a ver com a área. Por exemplo, talvez o Afrodite fosse capaz de reconhecer uma nova estilista, ou Camus já tenha ouvido falar em uma atriz de teatro _cult_. Darei um exemplo na minha ficha. Caso eu julgue que o dourado escolhido não tenha exatamente o perfil para conhecê-la (tipo o Aiolia conhecendo uma maquiadora), talvez eu tome a liberdade de alterar. Ou não; surpresas podem ser bem-vindas... 9.9

Por favor, deem uma olhada nas outras fichas para evitar repetição – ia ficar estranho um cavaleiro só reconhecendo todo o mundo ("Síndrome do Dourado-Google").

**Parceiro:** será tanto o companheiro da personagem em GI quanto o par dela. Por favor, facilitem minha vida e coloquem mais de uma opção x.x

**Relacionamento:** É a condensação daqueles itens "O que você vai achar dele" e "O que ele vai achar de você", mas mais dinâmica. Traduzindo a bagaça, é: descrevam aqui como vocês irão conviver no começo e como esse convívio (pacífico ou violento, _whatever_) vai evoluir para algo mais (ia ajudar bastante porque, sei lá, bater no cara num dia e estar perdidamente apaixonada no outro é meio... estranho o.o').

**Cor da dupla (opcional):** digamos que as cores serão as "bandeiras" da dupla. Provavelmente eu vá decidi-la para cada dupla, mas se quiserem sugerir alguma... pode ser qualquer cor. Claro, não custa dar uma olhadinha pra não repetir demais (tipo, imaginem as quatorze duplas com tons diferentes de verde o.o').

**Extras: **depois de uma ficha tão enorme e maçante? u.u' Caso queiram acrescentar alguma coisa, aqui está a oportunidade. Sugestão de cena (não garanto que será utilizada, mas pode me ajudar a visualizar a interação entre os dois), algum detalhe interessante, etc..

**Se necessário, posso alterar algo? **Evitarei ao máximo fazer isso, mas às vezes pode ser necessário adaptar alguma coisa. Por isso peço a vocês que **enviem suas fichas logadas no **_**site**_**, ou então disponibilizando alguma forma de contato**. Afinal, se eu precisar mexer em algo mais crucial na ficha, procurarei contatá-las antes.

**Cenas fortes, palavras de baixo calão e situações picantes são permitidas?** Como essa fic será de humor, não creio que haverá muitas cenas de sangue e violência, mas de qualquer forma pergunto. Como perceberam, baixaria certamente vai aparecer. Quanto a situações picantes... acredito que não vá haver hentai (porque se uma tiver, todo o mundo também vai querer e... não dou conta disso x.x), mas quem sabe um amasso um pouco mais "consistente" ou uma cantada um pouco mais explícita? Se vocês não gostarem desse tipo de coisa, evitarei isso com a personagem de vocês, não se preocupem 9.9

Viajem na maionese, sejam criativas! Façam-me rir, cativem-me! Fichas muito originais fazem uma fic muito mais gostosa de se ler. Por mais que eu tenha dado muitas sugestões, vocês têm toda a liberdade de segui-las ou não. Convençam-me!

* * *

**Modelo (limpo) de ficha:**

**Nome:**

**Nome artístico (opcional):**

**Idade: **

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Profissão:**

**Personalidade:**

**Comportamento em lugares "selvagens":**

**Qualidade(s):**

**Defeito(s):**

**Estilo:**

**História de vida:**

**Objetivo no jogo/como decidiu participar:**

**Família:**

**Algum dos dourados que conheça o seu trabalho (opcional):**

**Parceiro:**

**Relacionamento:**

**Cor da dupla (opcional):**

**Extras:**

**Se necessário, posso alterar algo?**

**Cenas fortes, palavras de baixo calão e situações picantes são permitidas?**

* * *

**Dourados:**

**Shion – **Mila Kotsu

**Mu – **MEU (eu tinha o Shaka, mas optei por mudar para o carneirinho lilás por ter planos pra ele)

**Aldebaran – VAGO**

**Saga – **Deby Gomes

**Kanon – VAGO **

**Máscara da Morte – **Maia Sorovar

**Aiolia – VAGO **

**Shaka – VAGO **

**Dohko – VAGO **

**Milo – VAGO **

**Aiolos – **Sayumii

**Shura – **Margarida

**Camus – VAGO **

**Afrodite – VAGO**

Como eu mencionei, há **oito vagas**. E para todos os gostos, convenhamos...

* * *

**Minha ficha (como exemplo):**

**Nome:** Annabel Lee Hasselbach

**Nome artístico (opcional):** Bellee (com tonicidade no "Lee", e não no "Bel" - "Belí")

**Idade: **21 aninhos

**Nacionalidade: **sueca, de Estocolmo.

**Aparência: **1,75 m,68 kg. Apesar de sueca, seus cabelos são negros, ondeiam em cachos grandes e sensuais até a cintura bem-marcada (creditem isso à mãe de ascendência italiana). Seus olhos são azul-safira muito intensos. Sua aparência é agressivamente voluptuosa, de uma atriz de filmes adultos... com seios fartos e firmes (embora naturais, ou seja, não são muuuuito exagerados. Parecem estar bem na linha tênue entre o que é _sexy_ e o que é bizarro), nádegas atraentes, sem barriga e tudo o mais. Unhas bem-feitas sempre pintadas em tons de marrom e vermelho-escuro - acha escarlate muito vulgar.

**Profissão: **atriz... ou melhor, dublê de atriz de filmes adultos. Explico melhor na história n.n'

**Personalidade: **dualmente psicótica. Um lado dela é romântico ao cubo, corre atrás de marido como se já estivesse com medo de ficar pra titia. Por isso, é excessivamente zelosa com seu "alvo", prestativa e toda sorrisos, quase subserviente. "Aceita mais suco?", "Quem sabe um copo de vinho...?", "Sente-se confortável?". Todavia, sua voz aveludada, seu corpo voluptuoso e seus gestos sensuais (que Bellee nem percebe) chamam a atenção dos homens para OUTRA coisa que não a conversa agradável... de fato, o papo sempre acaba na hora que Bellee, toda confiante, decide servir um cafezinho ao pretendente e inclina o corpo... seu sonho é se casar virgem, e ter sua primeira vez em meio a lençóis de cetim branco e muito romantismo; e quando os "pretendentes em potencial" tentam avançar o sinal cedo demais, Annabel se desilude e os manda passear. Já é frequente ver, diante da mansão dos Hasselbach, rapazes e até homens de meia-idade sendo dispensados, buquê de flores ou caixa de bombom a tiracolo.

O outro lado, como deu pra perceber, é essa intensa sensualidade que ela nem vê, mas que afasta homens que queiram um compromisso sério. Ela é meio frustrada por causa disso. Mas também, quem manda ela ter o emprego que tem? (ver história)

**Comportamento em lugares "selvagens":** Bellee é o tipo de garota que, mesmo não sendo muito "fresca", ama conforto; dessa forma, os primeiros dias serão complicados – além disso, sentirá falta de seus romances "água-com-açúcar", que ama ler. Todavia, como é bastante prestativa com seu par, acaba meio que se "aclimatando" em função dele. Adora dar uma "embelezada" na barraca com flores e forrar a "cama" dele com folhas, de forma que quase não sobra lugar para eles. Parece se sentir a própria Jane cuidando do "lar" de Tarzan, e certamente seria uma excelente "anfitriã das selvas". Tem medo de insetos e dó de comer animais maiores. Até cozinha, mas é melhor que o parceiro retire as entranhas primeiro, sob o risco de vê-la abrir o berreiro.

**Qualidade(s):** prestativa, simpática, esforça-se pelo bem-estar de quem está com ela.

**Defeito(s):** dependente demais do parceiro; não tem muita força física e é medianamente ágil. Pode agir de forma um tanto infantil às vezes, em especial quando lida com o parceiro, a quem costuma mimar de forma sufocante.

**Estilo:** em geral, roupas sensuais, mas não vulgares - por exemplo, seu decote mais insinua do que mostra propriamente. Tons de marrom e vinho, sempre remetendo à moda outono-inverno. Para sair, botas de cano longo e salto alto, saias com calça, casaquinhos... sempre elegante e sensual.

Na ilha, usa _shorts_ e blusa regata em tons de branco e cáqui, num visual meio "praia selvagem", e tênis preto. Usa maiô porque biquínis não lhe oferecem muita segurança – no caso, é um "engana-mamãe" preto com uma argola na altura do umbigo.

**História de vida: **Annabel nasceu em uma rica família sueca, filha única de atores consagrados. O "pequeno" detalhe é que a respeitável família Hasselbach fez seu sucesso atuando em filmes... adultos!

Isso mesmo! Annelise e Brien se conheceram quando o cinema erótico sueco ainda era um relativo tabu... ícones de sua época para uma geração inteira de jovens e até de senhores de mais idade (XD), os dois abandonaram a atuação quando se casaram. Quando Annabel nasceu, os Hasselbach já eram respeitáveis produtores e diretores desse tipo de filme, mas já não se expunham tanto. Annabel cresceu um tanto alheia à fama da família, apesar de que, a partir de uns 13 anos, começou a ouvir comentários engraçadinhos de colegas, rapazes banhados em hormônios u.u

O sonho de Annabel sempre foi ser atriz. Sua beleza propiciou a ela lugar em alguns desfiles, mas a procedência lhe fechava várias portas na atuação. Até seus 18 anos...

À época, a produtora de filmes dos Hasselbach estava em certo ostracismo. As atrizes da produtora eram boas... er... no que faziam, tinham o corpo enxuto, maaas... o rosto meio "marromenos" e a atuação canastrona fez com que os filmes Hasselbach se tornassem meio PWP. Por um lado, os rapazes sem paciência adoravam... mas por outro a clientela mais exigente criticava demais esse tipo de produção.

Foi quando uma sacada genial acometeu Brien. Tinham uma atriz promissora em casa, mesmo... e Annabel se viu trabalhando nos filmes da produtora Hasselbach numa função curiosa: DUBLÊ.

Daí você me pergunta: como assim? Simples. O pai ciumento JAMAIS permitiria que a filha trabalhasse naquele tipo de filme fazendo aquele tipo de coisa (XD). Portanto, Annabel "atuava" como personagem nas cenas mais comuns (no máximo um biquíni ou lingerie, nunca com nada "a mais" aparecendo)... criava aquele clima e, na hora da "ação", era substituída por uma atriz mais experiente. A competência dramática de Annabel permitiu que os roteiros dos filmes fossem mais elaborados, e a produtora Hasselbach voltasse ao topo. Em sua carreira meteórica, Bellee acaba de arrebatar o seu segundo prêmio AVN (o "Oscar" dos filmes adultos) de melhor atriz.** (Não quer dizer que ela seja muuuito famosa. Querem ver? Respondam rápido, sem consultar o Pai Google: quem venceu o último AVN? Dificilmente as pessoas sabem disso – eu, pelo menos, não sei responder. Enfim, Bellee é famosa em seu meio, o de filmes eróticos, mas não o é perante o grande público)** Todavia, não é beeem esse o rumo que Bellee pretende dar à sua vida. GI pode ser sua chance de, quem sabe, passar a atuar em filmes "de verdade" nos EUA e se tornar uma atriz mundialmente famosa.

**Objetivo no jogo/como decidiu participar:** quer ser uma atriz de Hollywood mundialmente conhecida e, de quebra, quem sabe arrumar um marido? Viu o anúncio na TV e se animou, reconhecendo ali sua grande chance; o pai, que estava na sala naquele momento, até se enfureceu ao imaginar sua "preciosa filha" no mato com um rapaz desconhecido ("Tem muito tarado no mundo, filhinha!") durante dias a fio. Mas a carinha de "pufavô" de Bellee (aliada ao fato de que haveria câmeras vigiando-os 24h por dia, claro) acabou acalmando o homem.

**Família:** Brien Hasselbach, pai ciumento e extremoso (a despeito da ocupação familiar, o que chega a ser irônico) de cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes; e Annelise Hasselbach, mãe tranquila mas que sonha com um genro, cabelos curtos e negros e olhos azuis (de quem Bellee herdou a maioria dos traços). Ambos donos da Produtora Hasselbach (PH), direcionada ao público adulto.

Brien acaba de eleger seu inimigo nº 1: Mu. Morre de ciúmes, especialmente ao ver a filha tão próxima ao "esquisitinho das pintinhas". Já Annelise o acha foooofo de tudo, o genro perfeito e já sonha com o casamento dos dois (desesperada pra ser sogra, ela u.u').

**Algum dos dourados que conheça o seu trabalho (opcional):** espero que a parceira dele não seja ciumenta... mas Milo é sócio do COAB (ver em "extras") e sua carteirinha é a de nº 002.

**Parceiro:** Mu de Áries.

**Relacionamento:** Verdade seja dita: desde a primeira gaguejada do pobrezinho, Bellee o acha uma verdadeira fofura. Tão calmo, paciente, quietinho... e isso desperta a ternura dela. Um marido perfeito em potencial. Ooh, imagina ele cuidando dos cinco filhinhos lindos que vão ter! Imagine os nenês de cabelos roxinhos e pintinhas na testa! Bellee derrete. E começa a caçada a Mu de Áries! Começa a mimá-lo de forma sufocante, apertar e beijar as bochechas, fazer cafuné, oferecer comida e bebida a ele o tempo todo e se oferecer para massagem toda vez que ele solta um mínimo suspiro de cansaço. Tipo... logo no primeiro dia, pra vocês terem uma noção (ela é doida u.u').

Mu, por sua vez, a princípio vai se assustar - putz, uma atriz erótica! O susto, claro, aumenta ainda mais ao ver o grude que Bellee é. Admitamos, adora os mimos... mas morre de vergonha com o jeito da moça, corando SEMPRE que Bellee, pensativa, começa a enrolar uma mecha do cabelo no dedo, ou se inclina perigosamente... Bellee não tem noção do quanto constrange (humm... e "anima") o pobrezinho u.u Digamos que a pele do ariano branquinho vai tomar outro tom XD

Com o tempo (passando o susto inicial), vai perceber que o "mulherão" não passa de uma menina incompreendida, e até se enternece. Toma gosto por protegê-la, passando a, de certa forma, acostumar-se à rotina de "homem provedor, mulher doméstica" (e as feministas vão me matar T.T). Com um cuidando do outro, acaba nascendo um carinho entre eles.

**Cor da dupla (opcional):** não decidi ainda, ok? Mas roxo daria certo, acho.

**Extras:**

CURIOSIDADES SOBRE BELLEE:

- Seu primeiro beijo foi no seu primeiro filme, "Uma colegial em polvorosa". Seu modelito de estudante angariou os primeiros fãs.

- Deve ser a única atriz erótica no mundo que é virgem.

- Já tem um fã-clube! O "Clube Oficial de Adoradores da Bellee" (COAB) um grupo de uns 100 rapazes e umas 60 moças. Têm até carteirinha (como eu disse, o Milo tem a carteirinha de nº 002). Em todo evento ao qual Annabel compareça, sempre exibem cartazes do tipo "Bellee, nossa rainha!", "Bellee, queremos te ver!" e "Libera, Bellee!". Seu maior intuito é fazer com que a moça finalmente "atue" em seus filmes, ou ao menos pose nua pra saciar a curiosidade. Mas Annabel, com jeitinho, pede desculpas e diz que não. Os integrantes do COAB já sugeriram a Annabel que televisionasse sua primeira vez, o que rendeu um rosto vermelhíssimo da moça e um indiciamento de Brien Hasselbach por tentativa de agressão.

- Annelise, mãe de Annabel, sonha ver a filha casada de véu e grinalda. De certa forma, é a responsável por toda essa ânsia de Bellee por casamento.

- Bellee conseguiu o recorde de recolher 28 buquês de noiva nos casamentos a que foi, desde os 15 anos de idade. Infelizmente isso ainda não surtiu efeito... guarda-os até hoje e Annelise não hesita em mostrá-los nas entrevistas.

- Falando em casamentos, SEMPRE chora na hora do "sim".

- Canta relativamente bem, e até soltou sua voz aveludada em um musical erótico (WTF?), que também foi premiado pela AVN. Mas não pretende seguir carreira nisso porque não consegue potência para tal (em outras palavras, canta "para dentro" – no musical, teve de dublar a própria voz).

- Os Hasselbach torcem pela vitória de Bellee para, com o prêmio, finalmente lançarem seu próprio canal erótico.

**Se necessário, posso alterar algo?** Duh! u.u'

**Cenas fortes, palavras de baixo calão e situações picantes são permitidas?** Ah, se depender só de mim... HIHIHIHEHEHAHAHA!

* * *

Bom, é isso, galera. A princípio darei **uma semana** de prazo para as fichas. Antes de fechá-las, ainda pretendo postar um prólogo da história. Qualquer dúvida que tiverem é só me contatar por PM, ok?

Parabéns por terem chegado ao fim dessa falação toda u.u' Agradeço a paciência e, no caso das meninas que aceitaram continuar em GI, a confiança. Espero que tenham curtido a ideia e me mandem fichas bem divertidas!

_Kissus _e até a próxima!

**(24/07/2010)**


	2. Prólogo  Como o rolo começou

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia.. Por enquanto... HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE:**** Repostada e remodelada. Era para ser apenas um reality show numa ilha paradisíaca envolvendo os cavaleiros de ouro... mas a guerra pela audiência pode mudar um pouquinho os rumos do programa.**

**NOTA:**** Estou tentando me adequar às normas gramaticais em vigor no Brasil desde 1º de janeiro de 2009. Caso tenha escapado alguma coisa, por favor me avisem. Sabem como é, ainda sou do tempo do trema...**

**NOTA 2:**** Palavras de baixo calão e alguma baixaria à vista. Se tem olhos muito delicados, melhor não ler. E é melhor abandonar o Brasil, também... u.u'**

* * *

**Já disse que tô ferrada, né?**

**Céus, quantas fichas! Melhor ainda, quantas fichas DEMAIS! Tô numa sinuca de bico pra escolher as melhores, viu? Parabéns, galera! Já tenho mais de oito fichas que adorei, confesso... e tem uma ideia vagando na minha cabeça, pois há fichas que não quero descartar. Lá embaixo eu desenvolvo melhor. Por favor, leiam x.x**

**Pelo mil desculpas pela demora. Era pra eu ter postado antes, mas esta semana foi enrolada... viagem e estágio à vista, então não pude escrever tanto quanto gostaria. Mas, como prometido, um prólogo da história (que conta... **_**well**_**, o que eu tinha contado antes u.u'). Quem já leu a antiga GI vai reconhecer a maior parte do texto, decidi adaptá-lo. Claro, modifiquei algumas coisas, como as personalidades dos cavaleiros (ouso dizer que melhorei um pouco nisso) e da Saori.**

**No mais, espero que curtam...**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO – COMO O ROLO COMEÇOU...**

O rolo começou, talvez, onde a maioria dos rolos costumam terminar: no final feliz. Convenhamos: depois de lutar, lutar e lutar contra deuses psicóticos, não seria um lindo _happy ending _poder voltar para sua casinha depois de uma Guerra Santa e deixar a confusão para dali a 243 anos?

É... seria. Maaaas...

- Mas que porra é essa? O que fizeram com a minha casa?

- Ah... - Fez Mu, um tanto sem graça – Bom, as casas... foram... _semidestruídas_ com as constantes batalhas, sabe como é...

- "Semidestruídas" - Fez Máscara da Morte em resposta ao ariano – Qual é o seu critério? Ah, entendi... tem uma coluna ali em pé... afinal, que que custava passar direto pela minha casa? - Voltou-se para Saga, Camus e Shura – Tinham de passar detonando tudo, é?

Shura deu de ombros.

- A culpa é do Shaka...

- _Minha_? - Defendeu-se Virgem, os olhos arregalados de indignação – Foi culpa do Saga, que arruinou a minha casa! Sabe quantos séculos tinha aquela decoração?

- Quem é que sai datando tranqueira religiosa? – Afrodite entrou no meio – Quero saber é da minha casa, do meu lindo _jardim_! Que, por sinal, eu teria protegido, não fosse o surto de um maldito _carneirinho psicótico_!

- Ninguém chama meu doce e inocente pupilo de psicótico! - Shion entrou na discussão – Escuta aqui...

A área "nobre" do cemitério do Santuário estava uma verdadeira balbúrdia enquanto os honrados cavaleiros de ouro brigavam entre si ou lamentavam o estado de suas antes imponentes moradas.

**-** Vocês estão reclamando de barriga cheia! – Aiolos interveio – É tão maravilhoso ficar lá no Éden, cheio de Valquírias para me servir, e de repente me vejo cercado por marmanjos chorões! O Aiolia não para de chorar no meu ombro! Para, cara, para um pouco...

**-** Você diz isso, mas se _eu_, seu irmão mais novo, tivesse morrido treze anos atrás, e depois voltasse, você também estaria assim!

**-** Eu faria uma festa, que por sinal é bem mais apropriado.

**-** Só se for uma festa ao ar livre – Bufou Camus – _Mon Dieu_, a casa mais estilosa do Santuário... arrasada...

**-** Modesto, né? – Fez Milo, irritado – É ruim mesmo terem destruído o _freezer_ do Santuário, não sei onde colocar minha cerveja agora... PELAMORDEDEUS, AIOLIA, PARA COM ESSE BERREIRO! Tá parecendo o Shun... se você começar a gritar "Aiolooooos", vai levar uma Agulha Escarlate no meio da fuça! Vira homem!

- Calma, calma, crianças... - Dohko tentou apaziguar a situação – Com certeza a senhorita Kido dará um jeito nisso. Enquanto isso, podemos aproveitar o árido clima grego para acampar, que acham?

- Você só pode estar brincando, né? - Retrucou um mau humorado Aiolos – Depois de tanto tempo na boa, não estou a fim de dormir ao relento!

Os outros treze cavaleiros se aproximaram de Aiolos, curiosos. Afinal, por mais que alguns deles mal o tivessem conhecido, ninguém, nem mesmo Saga, _jamais_ tinha visto o sagitariano de mau humor ("E olha que eu me esforçava", confidenciou Aiolia aos amigos depois). E depois... o cara tinha passado anos morto, como estaria "na boa"?

- Ô Aiolos... - Aiolia decidiu fazer o que ninguém mais tinha coragem – Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com você lá no Inferno? Só o Máscara pra achar aquele lugar agradável...

- Ei!

Aiolos inesperadamente sorriu.

- Ah, saquei aonde vocês estão querendo chegar. Bom, galera, eu não estava no Inferno, não...

- Ahá! Por isso não consegui te encontrar – Disse Saga, ligeiramente frustrado – Seria um espectro muito poderoso... não teríamos passado tanto aperto com você ao nosso lado. Onde você estava, afinal?

- Você ficou tão pouco tempo morto que não pegou os macetes da coisa. É o seguinte: o Além não é tão rígido assim, sabem? Eu morri por uma injustiça, pela deusa Atena, então virei uma espécie de mártir. Por isso não fui pro mundo do Hades. Acontece que, se você tiver merecimento, pode, como dizer?, _customizar_ o lugar onde você vai passar o resto da eternidade (que é um puta tempo) – ou o tempo antes de você decidir reencarnar. Sempre quis um lugar enorme ao ar livre, então o Éden católico parecia a melhor pedida. Claro, mudei algumas coisinhas, como botar um cassino por lá, um paredão de alpinismo, uma pista de _skate_, uma TV pra sintonizar o futebol da Terra... mas sempre gostei da cultura nórdica, entende? Então, aquelas guerreiras virgens tão prestativas foram o melhor achado! Claro, pra não enjoar de loiras, botei uma ruivinha aqui, uma moreninha acolá, uma mulatinha bem fornida... tinha uma com o físico bem brasileiro que era a minha favorita!

- Ah... – Fez Mu mansamente – Por isso a sua menção a Valquírias no Éden naquela hora... estava mesmo encafifado com isso... achei que só eu tivesse ouvido aquilo...

O ariano sorriu satisfeito com a nova informação. Os outros cavaleiros simplesmente olharam os dois com cara de tacho.

**-** Mas todos morremos por Atena! – Manifestou-se Shion após o momento de estupefação – Não é justo...

**-** Mas não foram chamados de traidores por treze anos! – Aiolos olhou feio para Saga, que sorriu amarelo.

**-** É, mas mesmo assim... Éden com cassino... aproveitar Valquírias... isso não parece combinar com...

**-** Não é pecado! Eu não fali ninguém, não magoei nenhuma gata! É pecado se divertir, por acaso?

**-** E quando você pretendia voltar?

**-** Tá doido? Nunca!

O momento "WTF?" foi rompido por uma mensagem via cosmo. Um cosmo bastante conhecido, por sinal.

_Meus queridos cavaleiros, sejam bem-vindos de volta ao lar..._

Máscara da Morte bufou. Aldebaran fez "Shhh!" para que continuassem a ouvir o que sua deusa tinha a dizer.

_Por favor, venham até o meu Templo para uma reunião de emergência. A pauta será a reconstrução do Santuário..._

- Só falta sermos nós a reconstruirmos tudo... - Suspirou Milo, espreguiçando-se – Vamos logo pro que sobrou do Templo...

* * *

Os cavaleiros subiam as escadarias destroçadas, avaliando o estado lastimável de suas moradias e pensando no longo trabalho a ser feito. À altura da casa de Aquário, Camus, que estivera calado durante todo o trajeto, parou por um momento, com uma expressão quase de luto. Abaixou-se e apanhou algo que, um dia, deveria ter sido um livro grosso e antigo. Sobrou apenas a capa de couro.

- M-meu livro... favorito... – A "ficha" do francês parecia ir caindo aos poucos – Minha biblioteca... minha _sagrada_ biblioteca... cuidada de geração em geração pelos cavaleiros de Aquário desde os tempos do lendário Dégel...

- Tá, tá, já entendemos... – Fez Câncer, simplesmente puxando o companheiro de sina pelo braço para forçá-lo a continuar – Larga de drama, porra! Eu perdi minha coleção inteira de "_Fetish Tonight_" **(1)** e não tô chorando...

- Eu não estou chorando! – Reagiu Camus, algo indignado.

- Mas os seus olhos estão meio úmidos. Pros seus padrões isso é quase um berreiro digno do Andrômeda – Camus bufou e se desvencilhou de Máscara, subindo os degraus à frente.

- Mas sério, Camus, não precisa ficar chateado – Mu tentou apaziguar os ânimos – Logo você poderá tornar a colecionar livros...

- Ou não. Camyu, tá na hora de largar esses livros sem figura e procurar por outros tipos de cultura... – Gracejou Milo – Conheço uma livraria aqui perto que só vende coisas mais... _edificantes_ a um homem, sabe?

- Sei bem o tipo de coisa "edificante" pra você, Milo... – Resmungou o aquariano, tornando a subir.

Alguns (muitos) degraus depois, finalmente chegaram ao Templo de Atena. Shion gemeu em lamento; o antes imponente templo já não tinha mais teto. Agora, era apenas um conjunto de paredes repletas de fendas e colunas caídas. Por algum motivo, as portas imensas ainda eram sustentadas pelas paredes. Era uma sensação estranha adentrar por um portal tão grande e cerimonioso quando se poderia entrar pelo buraco poucos metros adiante... mesmo assim, Shion empurrou as enormes portas e adentrou o salão.

A primeira coisa que notaram foi que o trono continuava intacto (Saga suspirou de alívio e foi repreendido com um olhar severo do Grande Mestre). Nele estava sentada Atena, a postura imponente e incomumente ereta para a jovem. Sorria para seus cavaleiros, mas não era bem nisso que eles estavam prestando atenção...

- É impressão minha ou ela está _maquiada_? – Cochichou Afrodite; aproximavam-se a passos lentos e cerimoniosos, de forma a terem tempo de trocarem impressões antes que pudessem ser ouvidos – E uma maquiagem pra ser vista _daqui_ é... bom, leve é que não é.

- E o que aconteceu com aquele vestido branco de sempre? – Dohko estranhou os trajes da garota – Terninho vermelho, salto alto... tá parecendo mulher feita. O que deu nela?

- E cruzando as pernas na maior pose – Comentou Milo, surpreso – Será que...

- Não, ela _não_ quer... ahn... se relacionar com nenhum de nós – Shaka sabia bem o que se passava naquela mente pervertida – Mais respeito com a nossa deusa! – Finalizou bem no momento em que chegavam diante de Saori e se ajoelhavam respeitosamente.

- Nem que quisesse... eu não sou pedófilo! **(2)** – Milo ainda sussurrou em resposta a Shaka, que fechou os olhos e suspirou resignado.

Saori descruzou suas pernas em um movimento elegante e com uma aparência estranhamente calculada. Ergueu-se imponentemente, a postura ereta.

- Meus queridos cavaleiros! – Começou ela, falando alto e firme – Depois de muitas desventuras, dou-lhes as boas-vindas, a despeito dos lares fulminados pela guerra pregressa...

- Tá, ela é a deusa da sabedoria mas não precisava exagerar, né – Máscara da Morte resmungou para Aiolia, que concordou aborrecido.

- Esse discurso não tá meio... _dramático_, não? – Aiolos entrou na conversa paralela.

Quinze minutos depois... após um resumo de TUDO o que se passou na série inteira...

- ... e devo informar que a reconstrução total do Santuário levará três meses.

- TRÊS MESES?

- Oh, céus... – Lamentou-se Mu – E minha torre em Jamiel está caindo aos pedaços... senão eu os hospedaria, meus amigos...

- Dá nada não, galera – Fez Aiolia, confiante – Ficaremos na mansão da senhorita Kido, como os cavaleiros de bronze... não é?

- Ah... na verdade não, Aiolia – Fez Saori, um tantinho desconcertada – Vejam bem, vocês são quatorze homens feitos... e não fica bem pra uma _mocinha_ feito eu... sabem... os de bronze eram apenas cinco.

Os cavaleiros não pareceram lá muito conformados, mas Afrodite logo abriu um largo sorriso.

- Oh! Então vamos pra um hotel! Não aceito nenhum abaixo de cinco estrelas! Aliás, tem um _seis estrelas_, então...

- Sinto muito, Afrodite, mas é inviável sustentá-los em um hotel por todo esse tempo... – Saori já estava se aborrecendo.

- Um SPA?

- Não...

- Uma pousadinha mixuruca no Taiti?

- QUER CALAR A BOCA PRA EU PODER EXPLICAR?

Os cavaleiros se calaram, surpresos. Atena corou de leve pelo descontrole e pigarreou para retomar o fio do raciocínio.

- Como eu ia dizendo... bom, não terei como hospedá-los em minha mansão e nem mantê-los em um hotel... e como sei que Jamiel não está em condições de recebê-los... tive de... criar um plano _alternativo_.

Os dourados se entreolharam confusos. A jovem Kido pareceu se empertigar ainda mais, a voz animada.

- Meus queridos, já pensaram em participar de um _reality show_ no canal sensação da TV mundial?

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam por um momento...

- Legal! Vamos aparecer no _Playboy TV_! – Vibrou Milo, fazendo Mu e Shaka corarem violentamente. Saori afundou o rosto nas mãos, desolada.

- Não, Milo, não! Estou falando do canal da minha Fundação, o OKTV!

- Ah... – Fez Milo, pensativo – Pode me dizer o que passa nele por volta da uma da manhã?

Saori pensou um pouquinho...

- Se não me engano, à uma da manhã passamos um programa de entrevistas...

- Ah... bom, então eu _realmente_ não teria como conhecê-lo – Concluiu Milo, sob as gargalhadas de Máscara, Aiolia e Kanon.

Saori passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se controlar. Forçou um sorriso.

- Certo, agora que tenho novamente a atenção de vocês... meu... _nosso_ canal, o OKTV, irá promover um _reality show_. E _vocês _irão participar dele...

Abriu um sorriso radiante. Os outros estavam com cara de "WTF?".

- Perdão, minha deusa... acho que não entendi – Saga tentou trazer a conversa a um nível racional – _Nós_, participarmos de um programa de TV? Quero dizer... tudo bem, os cavaleiros de bronze eram expostos pela Guerra Galáctica, mas nós, cavaleiros de ouro, sempre tivemos nossas identidades mantidas em segredo devido às nossas missões de elevada importância! E agora com esse programa...

- Não se preocupe, Saga, está tudo sob controle. E eu realmente vinha achando que o eterno ostracismo é uma carga muito triste para homens tão belos, inteligentes e fortes como vocês...

Sorriso colgate. Com certeza pelo menos Afrodite estava ganho; o sueco abriu um sorriso de compreensão e meneou levemente a cabeça em concordância. Aiolia, que também tinha um ego relativamente elevado, pareceu também começar a simpatizar com a ideia. Milo, cujo orgulho é famoso dentre os dourados, até curtiu a massagem no ego, mas ainda estava meio desconfiado...

- E do que se trata esse negócio?

Atena sorriu e abriu os braços teatralmente.

- Os vinte e oito serão levados a uma ilha mantida pela Fundação, onde estarão separados em duplas. Há um pequeno rio garantindo a água doce. Durante noventa e oito dias vocês terão de sobreviver a um ambiente hostil e sem conforto. A cada semana, serão reunidos em um determinado ponto da ilha, onde serão submetidos a provas de resistência, inteligência, agilidade, coragem e força. A dupla vencedora, além de receber suprimentos extras, doces e coisas supérfluas – mas maravilhosas – indicará uma outra dupla para a BERLINDA. A outra dupla será decidida por votação entre os participantes. O público poderá votar por telefone ou pela Internet na dupla que passará uma semana confinada na Gruta do Castigo, e que sairá apenas na semana seguinte, quando outra dupla tomar seu lugar.

Saori falou aquilo tudo em um só golpe, sem titubear; parecia até ensaiada. Os cavaleiros, pela milésima vez naquela reunião, entreolharam-se surpresos. Beleza... do Inferno à vida selvagem...

**-** E como é essa tal Gruta? – Quis saber Kanon. Atena, aparentemente já preparada para a pergunta, sorriu malignamente.

**-** Um lugar inóspito, escuro e isolado numa área proibida... onde a dupla viverá a pão e água... hahahahahaha...!

**-** Ué... e ninguém vai ser eliminado, não? – O cavaleiro de Touro estranhou.

**- **Não, não... não teria tanta graça assim. Basta dizer que a Gruta do Castigo é muito pior...

**-** Participar de _questa_ porra é realmente muito pior... – Máscara da Morte sussurrou aos companheiros – Cedo é que ela não iria nos deixar em paz mesmo... ou eu iria forçar a minha saída do programa na primeira semana...

Os cavaleiros concordaram em um aceno discreto de cabeça. Pareciam ainda digerir a informação bizarra. Seria um sonho surreal?Mas Milo (quem diria, logo o Milo!) atentou a uma parte específica do discurso da deusa.

- Ahn... senhorita? Se não se importar que eu pergunte... a senhorita disse "vinte e oito"? Somos só quatorze...

**-** E acha que só vocês vão pra ilha? Ia ser fichinha, vocês são amigos, são _homens_... não, não, as duplas não terão dois cavaleiros de ouro!

**-** Mas, então...?

Atena olhou para os lados, apreensiva... suspirou e desceu os degraus que a separavam de seus cavaleiros, indo ter mais proximamente com eles – nesse momento os cochichos paralelos cessaram.

- Milo... – Fez Saori com um suspiro cansado – Isso fica entre nós, ok? Tipo... o OKTV está passando por alguns problemas de audiência, sabe... quero dizer, até que as mulheres gostam de culinária, moda, fofoc... _informação_... mas a audiência masculina é praticamente nula.

- Por que será? – Grunhiu Máscara, mau humorado; aparentemente não fora ouvido. Saori continuou...

- O maior objetivo de um programa novo, francamente, Milo, é conseguir audiência. Não preciso me preocupar com o público feminino com tantos homens... sarados... pra todos os gostos... – Atena cora violentamente – Enfim... mas precisamos atrair o público masculino, não é mesmo? Sabe como?

**-** Ahn... esportes? Sangue? Ah, sim, as tais provas...

**-** Isso também, Milo! – Atena estava ficando impaciente – Mas, seja sincero: você não ficaria babando em frente à TV pra ver homens se digladiando. O que faz você prestar atenção a um programa de TV?

**-** Ahn... um gol?

**-** Não banque o santinho, Milo! MULHERES! Mulheres de biquíni numa ilha tropical! Mulheres expostas às câmeras vinte e quatro horas por dia, tomando banho num riacho e pedindo ajuda para passar o protetor solar!

As feições de Milo, assim como as de Máscara, Aiolos e outros, tomaram outro aspecto...

**- **Aah... agora entendo... – Fez o Escorpião – Pensando por esse lado... sabe que essa história de _reality show_ não é tão ruim?

Shion olhou para os cavaleiros escandalizado. Agora, apenas Mu, Shaka e Camus ainda pareciam bastante arredios. Atena sorriu mais tranqüila e subiu novamente os degraus, retomando a postura firme e a voz mais alta.

- Então é isso. Vocês farão dupla com quatorze mulheres selecionadas por nós... quatorze "pequenas celebridades" em busca de fama. Já está tudo praticamente pronto, é só terminarmos o processo de seleção...

- A senhorita n-não pode fazer isso! – Fez Shaka em um tom quase agoniado. O sorriso de Saori se alargou.

- Na verdade eu já fiz. Caso não tenham percebido, estão sendo filmados desde o momento em que entraram aqui...

Os cavaleiros, surpresos, passaram os olhos pelo salão à procura das lentes. Mu, Shaka e Shion mantinham os rostos abaixados, corados; Camus cobria discretamente o rosto com as mãos.

- Tá explicada aquela sensação esquisita... de que alguém nos observava... – Murmurou Mu, desconfortável.

- A-Atena! Não pode fazer isso conosco! – Exasperou-se o Grande Mestre – Escute, senhorita, por mais que lhe devamos obediência, não podemos nos sujeitar a isso!

Atena olhou para Shion com uma carinha bem conhecida... aquela expressão que dizia "_eu-fui-flechada-congelada-afogada-apunhalada-por-vocês-mereço-algo-em-troca_". Shion apenas suspirou, rendido.

* * *

- Muito bem! Agora corta!

Uma equipe enorme, cinematográfica, saiu de trás de colunas e paredes caídas, microfones e câmeras a tiracolo, surpreendendo os dourados – como não os tinham percebido ali?

- Organizem-se, por favor – Ordenou um carinha, provavelmente diretor, que era a cara do Steven Spielberg – Vamos gravar uma pequena apresentação dos senhores. Sejam breves e informem nome, idade, procedência e alguma informação adicional. Ei! Alguém segura o ceguinho!

O "ceguinho" já abandonava o local, as longas madeixas douradas se agitando com o movimento.

- Não vou me sujeitar a isso – Anunciou o cavaleiro de Virgem em alto e bom tom, os olhos cerrados em contrariedade.

- Ô carinha! – Um produtor tentou segurá-lo, mas voou longe – Ow! Posso te processar, sabia?

Milo olhou... olhou... sorriu de canto...

- Peraí, Shaka!

O escorpiano alcançou seu colega na saída do Templo. Os outros cavaleiros só o viram cochichar algo com Shaka, que pareceu se exaltar e responder algo de má vontade a Milo, cujo sorriso só fazia aumentar. Pouco depois, viram Shaka levar as mãos à cabeça, exasperado, e seguir Milo de volta ao grupo. Milo com um sorriso triunfante, Shaka muito vermelho.

- Vamos logo com isso... – Rosnou o indiano, indo recostar-se a uma das colunas que sobraram.

- Milo, como conseguiu isso? – Aiolos estava assombrado.

- Ah, nada de mais... um dia eu conto – Sorriu o Escorpião. Nisso Shion já estava em frente a uma câmera, sentado em uma banqueta, respirando fundo.

_Seja lá como for... espero que Atena saiba em que está nos metendo..._

- Luz, câmera... AÇÃO!

- _Eu sou... Shion, antigo cavaleiro de Áries e atual Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena_...

* * *

**(1) **Sei lá se essa revista existe, mas parece ser bem o tipo de leitura que o Mask aprecia. É bem óbvio o significado, né? u.u'

**(2)** Embora não pareça (u.u'), a Saori tem 13/14 anos na série, é bom lembrar. Não por acaso é meio deslumbrada por ter um canal e quatorze cavaleiros à disposição...

* * *

**Pronto x.x (suspiro aliviado)**

**Aliás, "aliviado" uma ova! u.u Gente, peço a atenção de vocês aqui... seguinte: eu ia fechar as fichas, mas acontece que uma das garotas que já tinham vaga não entrou em contato comigo esta semana. Como eu tinha dito, abriria a vaga caso não recebesse a ficha (ou uma justificativa, pelo menos). Portanto...**

**SHURA ESTÁ VAGO. Peço a quem já enviou ficha que por acaso ache que Shura poderia vir a ser o par de sua personagem, para se manifestar. Ainda não pareei ninguém em definitivo.**

**Outra coisa: é impossível eu trabalhar com TODAS as fichas, contudo... como eu mencionei, há muitas fichas que eu não queria, sinceramente, deixar de fora. Daí pensei em uma alternativa: personagens que entrariam um pouco depois na ilha (ou alguém acha que esse programa vai se desenrolar bonitinho, do jeito que a Saori planejou?), de outra forma. Calculo que daqui a uns três capítulos elas apareceriam. **

**Hesitei em colocá-las com marinas ou espectros, mas não daria certo. Por isso, optei por usar personagens originais meus criados para uma outra fic minha (parada x.x). Aqui vai uma breve ficha deles... os GENERAIS MAGOS.**

* * *

**General do Fogo:** Aurion

**Idade:** 23 anos.

**Aparência:** 1,85 m e 83 kg. Corpo nos trinques, nem muito magro nem muito marombado. Os cabelos dele são ruivos como o fogo e espetados (uma versão ruiva do Matt de "Digimon 2", o galãzinho arrepiado). Os olhos são avermelhados, também, e quando está muito empolgado (ou furioso) brilham como se estivessem em brasa. Sua pele é clara e bonita.

**Personalidade: **É o "líder" (tipo os carinhas de uniforme vermelho). Em suma, é o carinha estourado, impulsivo e teimoso (é como o Seiya, mas Aurion ao menos tem neurônios funcionais). Nunca desiste de uma luta, mesmo estando em desvantagem de 100 para 1. Mas é um cara generoso, também, e dá muito valor à amizade. É um cabeça-dura muito vaidoso e se gaba das (poucas) coisas que faz com eficiência. Claro, sempre acaba levando a pior quando inventa de apostar ser capaz de fazer algo incrível, mas sempre tem uma desculpa na ponta da língua. Ele é muito engraçado, mas não é de propósito...

**General do Ar:** Kazuo

**Idade:** 23 anos.

**Aparência:** 1,86 m e 80 kg. É mais magro que Aurion, mas bonito, também. Tem cabelos prateados e lisos que vão até os ombros e estão amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seus olhos têm uma tonalidade azul-acinzentada muito bonita. Sua pele clara apresenta uma grande tatuagem tribal no braço direito.

**Personalidade:** É o cara descolado do grupo. Sempre contando piadas, sempre sorridente, Kazuo é leve como o próprio elemento. Muito curioso, é o mais tagarela e "bem-informado" (certo... "fofoqueiro" é o termo certo) do grupo. Detalhe: Kazuo costuma ser o companheiro de bagunça de Aurion, e é seu melhor amigo, quase um irmão. Por isso, costuma livrar Aurion de muitas enrascadas se utilizando de seu excelente jogo de cintura.

**General da Água: **Mizu

**Idade:** 20 anos (o caçulinha).

**Aparência: **1,82 m e 80 kg. Corpo esguio e elegante. Seus cabelos são azuis (mesma tonalidade dos do Milo no anime), muito lisos e vão até a cintura – ele os deixa soltos. Seus olhos são azul-safira, lindos, muito profundos. Sua pele é clara e delicada. Tem a aparência mais doce dentre todos os do grupo (é o mais baixo, também).

**Personalidade:** Sabem o galã dos grupos de heróis? É ele. É o estrategista da turma, pois sempre mantém a cabeça fria. Educado e muito inteligente, adora ler, é exímio músico (toca flauta) e tem uma voz melodiosa. Aurion vive zoando o coitado por sua aparência delicada, mas como Mizu é a paciência em pessoa nunca esquenta com ele. Mizu é sensível e muito discreto – talvez o mais eficiente da galera. Já que estamos falando em estereótipos, podemos compará-lo ao Kurama de Yu Yu Hakusho, ou ao Kurapika de Hunter x Hunter. Certamente fará muito sucesso com as garotas.

**General da Terra:** Kensuke

**Idade:** 21 anos.

**Aparência:** 1,90 m e 90 kg, é o mais alto do grupo. Tem o corpo forte e bem-definido (embora não seja nenhuma aberração em termos de músculos) e a pele morena, bronzeada. Seus cabelos são curtos e castanhos, cacheadinhos. Seus olhos são muito verdes e expressivos.

**Personalidade:** Kensuke é o cara forte e gente-boa. É bem-humorado como Kazuo, mas calmo como Mizu – aliás, este é seu melhor amigo. Ele é o responsável pela "força moral" – é o cara sempre disposto a animar os amigos com um sorriso gentil. Tem um ombro largo para a choradeira alheia e foi eleito o conselheiro sentimental do grupo. Sempre afetuoso e gentil, é um amigo para todas as horas.

**General da Luz (pensei seriamente em colocar "Coração", mas zoar "Capitão Planeta" é o cúmulo!):** Yang

**Idade: **25 anos, é o mais velho do grupo (e o mais experiente dos Generais Magos).

**Aparência:** 1,85 m e 83 kg. Seus cabelos são loiros e longos, iguais aos do Shaka, mas são cacheados. Os olhos são azuis bem claros (novamente, parece um irmão do Shaka). Sua pele é muito clara, parecendo mármore – o que reforça a impressão de que ele parece um anjo.

**Personalidade:** Anjinho? Só na aparência. Esse cara não é meigo nem educado: é o "lobo solitário" do grupo, como o Ikki. Não é violento, mas também não é o cara mais bonzinho. Sempre bate de frente com Aurion, considera-o uma criança brincando de General. Por representar um elemento, vá lá, importante, leva tudo muito a sério e não dá intimidades a ninguém. Intimamente, porém, vê seus companheiros como irmãos mais novos, e está sempre empenhado em protegê-los de qualquer perigo; claro, depois ele se faz de difícil e diz que estava apenas cumprindo seu dever. Aurion o detesta, Kazuo o teme, Mizu o admira e Kensuke... bem, de certa forma, ele o compreende.

* * *

**Bom, essa turma é um grupo de pretendentes a heróis que fracassaram em sua tentativa de se tornarem cavaleiros. A participação deles é segredo, por enquanto. Peço o imenso favor a vocês de me dizer, pelo menos, dois Generais que poderiam ser o relacionamento de suas personagens, para facilitar o pareamento. Ora vamos, eles são bonitinhos 8D (apanha)**

**Com essa ajuda, consigo postar o resultado ainda esta semana. Sejam um pouco mais pacientes...**

**Mil desculpas pelo inconveniente e espero o retorno de vocês. **_**Kissus**_**!**

**P.S.: Eu me esqueci de perguntar isso no cap passado... estou em dúvida se deixo os cabelos dos cavaleiros como no anime (em seus tons de azul u.u) ou no mangá. Caso seja o mesmo do mangá, pensei em alterar dessa forma apenas Dite, Milo, os gêmeos (loiros; a personalidade "Evil" do Saga com cabelos negros, que é bem mais bonitinho na minha modesta opinião u.u') e Camus ruivo (que eu acho perfeito *-*). Deem a opinião de vocês n.n**


	3. Duplas definidas

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia.. Por enquanto... HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE:**** Repostada e remodelada. Era para ser apenas um reality show numa ilha paradisíaca envolvendo os cavaleiros de ouro... mas a guerra pela audiência pode mudar um pouquinho os rumos do programa.**

**NOTA:**** Estou tentando me adequar às normas gramaticais em vigor no Brasil desde 1º de janeiro de 2009. Caso tenha escapado alguma coisa, por favor me avisem. Sabem como é, ainda sou do tempo do trema...**

**NOTA 2:**** Palavras de baixo calão e alguma baixaria à vista. Se tem olhos muito delicados, melhor não ler. E é melhor abandonar o Brasil, também... u.u'**

* * *

**Lamento muito a demora (apanha) n.n' Sabem como é, recomeçaram os estágios, TCC apertando, sobra pouco tempo para escrever x.x E tive de apresentar um pôster, o maior rolo... mas cá estou n.n**

**Sabem, eu me dei conta de uma coisa assustadora: se esta fic não deslanchar, não tem desculpa, a culpa será exclusivamente minha. Porque personagem bom ela tem de sobra...**

**Céééus! Eu nem sei o que dizer. Parte de mim está felicíssima com as personagens que consegui, eu não ousava ser tão otimista. Personagens carismáticas, engraçadas, exóticas... mas OUTRA parte está frustrada porque não pode usar todas. Eu até coloquei os Generais Magos no assunto e AINDA ficaram fichas excelentes de fora. Deu até agonia, viu? Encaixei, reencaixei, mas não deu pra colocar TODAS as que eu queria. Não visualizo também nenhuma forma de colocar ainda mais personagens na fic, pelo menos não por enquanto. Vale lembrar que, por se tratar de uma fic passada em uma ilha (por enquanto 9.9), trata-se de um âmbito restrito, ou seja, não dá pra aparecer gente nova a torto e a direito, daí a minha dificuldade nesse quesito. Mas quem sabe mais pra frente? Por enquanto não posso afirmar nada.**

**Nem dá pra dizer que fui totalmente fiel ao que propus no primeiro capítulo para selecionar as fichas. No fim das contas, foram escolhidas aquelas fichas que me cativaram; aquelas que, quando li, me fizeram visualizar cenas. Teve uma ou outra ficha que, mal a tinha lido, já tinha meio que decidido: "****É perfeita pro fulano!". Em suma... não é porque não escolhi uma ficha que ela não ficou boa, mas simplesmente que havia mais fichas que falaram ao meu, digamos, "subconsciente imaginativo" o.o'**** Lamento mesmo por não ter selecionado algumas, sei como é gastar o maior tempão preparando uma personagem legal e depois ficar na mão... mas infelizmente não deu. Devo confessar que até mesmo enquanto redigia este capítulo tive dúvidas.**

**Tentei dar os pares que foram pedidos por vocês ou, no máximo, colocar as fichas que curti, mas que já tinham seus **_**darlings**_** ocupados, com personagens com características psicológicas semelhantes. ****Pedi para falarem dos Generais Magos pra facilitar, mas teve gente que não se manifestou a esse respeito e que, ainda assim, julguei melhor que ficasse com um deles. ****Espero que quem não ficou com o cavaleiro pedido não se chateie...**** se por algum motivo não quiser participar é só falar, ok? (Quê? Tô falando sério...)**

**Chega de enrolação u.u' As personagens escolhidas foraaaaam... oh, é mesmo. Elas serão anunciadas durante o capítulo 8D (apanha) É pra unir o útil ao agradável n.n' Não me matem, por favor x.x E espero sinceramente que curtam****, escolhidos ou não****...**

**Ah, é: peço desculpas também pelo capítulo enorme. Ok, meus capítulos normalmente são enormes u.u' Mas este é enorme E maçante, porque são as apresentações – e eu não sou lá muito boa nisso u.u Enfins... **_**enjoy**_**...**

* * *

**Duplas definidas**

Finalmente era chegado o grande dia. No gigantesco estúdio do OKTV, centenas de pessoas circulavam pelos bastidores, postando seus equipamentos, repassando roteiros, checando iluminação... os retardatários se acomodavam na plateia... Saori em seu camarim caprichando... e, nos corredores da área de camarins, os produtores se esforçavam para organizar os mais ilustres participantes...

- Onde está a bonec... digo, o cavaleiro de Peixes? – Exasperava-se o produtor, correndo os olhos pelos treze cavaleiros ali presentes.

- Deve estar se arrumando, claro – Resmungou Máscara da Morte – Tá pra nascer cara mais fresc...

- Dizia, Máscara da Morte...?

A porta do camarim em frente se abriu, revelando um loiro **(1)** lindíssimo, usando um elegante terno negro de corte italiano e uma rosa vermelha na lapela, os cabelos soltos e esvoaçantes como os de uma modelo de propaganda de tintura. O sueco pareceu murchar ao ver seus companheiros vestidos apenas com calças sociais e camisas (no caso de Máscara da Morte, nem isso: o canceriano preferira _jeans_ e uma camisa sem mangas que estampava uma caveira sangrenta).

- Eu não vou entrar no palco com _esse_ tipo de figuração!

- "Figuração"? – O também nada modesto Aiolia se inflamou. Os produtores seguratam os dois, como precaução. Não que fosse adiantar, mas enfins...

- Figuração _sim_! O que poderei dizer ao pessoal do BeautifulPeople **(2)**? Minha beleza será enlameada por suas figuras lamentáveis!

O produtor decidiu intervir ao perceber que a coisa iria descambar pra um barraco. Não que fosse contra, claro, mas sem câmera, sem audiência... de que serviria?

- Por favor, senhores... o programa começa em cinco minutos e os senhores já precisarão estar em seus devidos lugares. Acompanhem-me, por favor... – e seguiu pelos corredores com quatorze belos homens o acompanhando como se fossem vacas rumando ao matadouro...

- Precisamos mesmo fazer isso? – Lamentava o Grande Mestre a seu amigo de séculos.

- Ora vamos, velho amigo... – Dohko sorriu condescendente – Pode ser divertido...

Shaka caminhava irritado, os olhos cerrados. De vez em quando "olhava" (já que os olhos estavam fechados, né...) para Milo, a expressão muito aborrecida. O grego percebeu esses olhares e retribuiu com um sorrisinho de "_melhor-você-ficar-pianinho-senão-já-sabe_". Shaka bufou e seguiu em frente.

_O que acontece__ria__ se a apresentadora desse circo perdesse os cinco sentidos? Acho que iriam cancelar o programa, não?_

E, imerso nesses planos algo alentadores, o indiano seguiu a trupe...

**000**

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! É com imenso prazer que anuncio a estreia de mais um programa sensação do OKTV! Bem-vindos ao _GOLDEN ISLAND_!

Aplausos empolgados. Saori sorriu, empertigada em seu já famigerado terninho vermelho.

- E agora, com vocês... OS CAVALEIROS DE OURO!

A ovação da plateia foi ainda mais intensa quando os quatorze participantes adentraram o palco perfilados em ordem – Shion à frente, Afrodite fechando a fila. Gritos de "Lindooos!", "Gostoso!" e "Casa comigo, Milo!" eram perceptíveis em meio à massa de espectadores (Milo se assustou com o pedido de casamento porque a voz era um tanto... _grave demais_). Cada um dos cavaleiros, orientados pelos produtores, foi se sentar em poltronas douradas que formam um semicírculo na lateral esquerda do palco (tomando como ponto de referência a plateia), observando melhor o palco. Afrodite dá um muxoxo de vergonha.

O palco parecia típico dos anos 80. Muito dourado, muito neon... ao centro do palco redondo havia uma espécie de suporte, sobre o qual brilhava um botão dourado (daqueles de pressionar durante uma competição, tipo "Passa ou Repassa" – alguém lembra?). Do outro lado, também em semicírculo, havia quatorze poltronas também douradas, porém duplas, atrás das quais um telão exibia imagens paradisíacas. E, ao fundo, quatorze portas perfiladas, fechadas, enumeradas e emolduradas por luzinhas douradas que piscavam – acima delas, outro telão mostrava as mesmas cenas idílicas para a plateia. Parecia que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo ali, e da forma mais brega possível.

- Oh, pelos deuses... eu me sinto um animal exibido no zoológico... – Murmurou Mu, pouco à vontade.

- Chegou perto, _mon ami_. Isso aqui é um verdadeiro circo... – Resmungou Camus em resposta.

Saori, equilibrada em seu salto agulha, sorriu para seus pobres seguidores e se voltou à plateia e às câmeras.

- Eis aqui os quatorze belos rapazes que farão dupla com as moças presentes ali, atrás de cada porta! – Fez um gesto dramático para apontar as portas fechadas ao fundo – Quatorze garotas em busca de maior reconhecimento pelo seu trabalho! E esta é a chance delas! Além, claro, do prêmio de UM MILHÃO DE EUROS para a dupla vencedora!

Mais aplausos e gritos. Saori sorriu e reexplicou as regras – as provas, a Gruta do Castigo e tudo o mais que os cavaleiros sabiam e remoíam em seus interiores **(N/A: tudo no prólogo)**. E então... finalmente se voltou para suas vít... digo, para os dourados.

- Agora é o momento em que vocês conhecerão suas novas parceiras – Anunciou a deusa – Ao serem chamados, por favor, pressionem este botão para selecionar sua participante. Agora chamo... SHION!

A plateia delirou enquanto o Grande Mestre, pego completamente de surpresa, levantava-se da poltrona e se dirigia ao centro do palco, vermelhíssimo. Ouviam-se gritos de "Lindooo!" e "Vem ser mestre no meu quarto!", que Shion deliberadamente tentava ignorar. No momento em que o ariano se aproximou do suporte, as luzinhas que emolduravam as portas se apagaram, restando apenas as que contornavam a porta número 1.

- Shion... irei pressionar este botão e o "cursor" irá iluminar uma porta de cada vez, rapidamente. Pressione novamente o botão e o cursor irá desacelerar até parar. A moça atrás da porta iluminada será sua companheira. Entendeu? – Sorriso colgate.

- Eu... ah... s-senhorita...

- Muito bem, vamos lá! – Saori ergueu acintosamente sua mão e pressionou o botão. As luzes que emolduravam a primeira porta se apagaram no momento que as que iluminavam a segunda se acenderam, e assim por diante. O cursor luminoso percorria veloz as portas cerradas. Ao fundo, uma música orquestrada quase apoteótica.

_Tanto faz mesmo... só espero que seja uma senhorita decente... ah, lá vai!_

Pressionou o botão e o cursor passou a diminuir sua velocidade... até parar na porta número 9 **(N/A.: só pra constar, essa numeração é totalmente aleatória. Bom, tem uma exceção...**** mas também não tem lá grande importância****)**. A porta se abriu lentamente, de baixo para cima. Ao mesmo tempo, no telão, uma breve apresentação da candidata apareceu, narrada pela própria Saori. No vídeo, a moça desferia chutes e fazia acrobacias em homens musculosos e sem expressão, como aqueles típicos capangas de mafiosos de filmes B.

_Astor Alexiev Yankovisky__, conhecida como Alex Yan, é russa e tem 20 anos. É atriz de filmes de ação, embora poucos conheçam suas atividades como compositora musical e artista plástica... inscreveu-se para Golden Island porque gosta de aventura e vê em GI a chance de alavancar sua carreira!_

- Nossa, estou surpreso... ela não me parecia o tipo de pessoa que se sujeitaria a isso.

- Você conhece essa mocinha aí, Camus? – Indagou Dohko, surpreso – Não me parece o tipo de pessoa que você admire... sempre pensei que preferisse um tipo mais _cult_ de filme.

- De fato. Mas tenho uma pintura dela em minha casa, comprei-a quando ainda vivia na Sibéria. Gosto do tom sombrio que ela emprega em seus quadros. Cheguei inclusive a baixar algumas peças dela para piano, mas não sabia que não eram suas ocupações principais.

- Ah, interessante...

- Ela é reconhecida na Rússia em alguns círculos, embora eu nunca tenha assistido a um filme dela. Filme B de ação, sabe como é... mas ela luta artes marciais. Creio eu que não se utilize de dublês...

- Aquela _baixinha_? – Espantou-se Aiolia – Fala sério, ela não deve ter 20 anos... dou no máximo uns 16! Olha o tamanho do Shion perto dela...

- Melhor ele se policiar ou vai ser acusado de pedofilia... – Disse Afrodite com veemência. Máscara da Morte riu.

- Fala sério! O cara tem duzentos e cacetada anos! Se ele pegar uma sessentona vai ser pedofilia do mesmo jeito!

- Não falem do meu mestre de forma tão desrespeitosa! – Mu foi firme. Máscara e Afrodite sorriram amarelo e se calaram; foram dos poucos a verem o ariano estressado, e a experiência não tinha sido nada agradável.

Shion, alheio aos comentários, observou bem sua nova parceira. Tinha a aparência de fato frágil; pálida, os cabelos curtos em um tom vermelho-framboesa, desfiados, quase alcançando os ombros, provocando um interessante contraste. Seus olhos eram felinos, misteriosos, e sua cor castanha parecia oscilar entre vários tons devido à iluminação do palco. Vestia-se, porém, de forma nada delicada: usava calças em estilo militar, botas, uma regata negra e simples, luvas negras de couro e um bracelete com tachinhas.

- Esta é Alex Yan! – Anunciou Saori à plateia que aplaudia – Quer dizer alguma coisa, minha querida?

Alex pareceu observar Saori por um longo momento, vendo o sorriso da deusa "escorrer", sem-jeito; então, a atriz sorriu cortês.

- Só espero que minhas expectativas quanto aos cavaleiros de Atena sejam correspondidas... _Grande Mestre_.

O tom de voz foi displicente, mas algo fez com que Shion erguesse desconfiadamente uma de suas sobrancelhas... ou melhor, um de seus pontinhos na testa. Apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto Atena lhes apontava as poltronas duplas da direita. Alex tomou a dianteira de Shion sem que este sequer fizesse menção de lhe dar licença.

_Por que será que essa garota me soou um "tantinho" arrogante?_

**000**

- Agora é a sua vez... MU! – Chamou Saori a seguir. Aplausos efusivos, mas o cavaleiro de madeixas em tom lavanda não se ergueu de imediato – Mu! _Anda, menino!_

- Vai lá, cara! – Aldebaran deu um _discreto_ empurrãozinho, fazendo o ariano finalmente se mover, mais vermelho que um pimentão com insolação. Da ala feminina da plateia (nitidamente a mais ativa no programa) se ouviu um "Aaaaw!" coletivo, o que fez Mu se sentir mais do que nunca um animalzinho de circo.

- Mu, o cursor começará a se mover. Boa sorte! – Saori sorriu para o cavaleiro e pressionou o botão. O cursor deixou a porta 9 já aberta e voltou a se mover vertiginosamente pela fileira de portas.

Um minuto depois... dois... e o lemuriano parecia em choque pela exposição, incapaz de se mover. Saori, sem paciência, cobriu o próprio microfone e sussurrou:

- Mu! Já estou ficando tonta! Quer pressionar logo essa _merda_ de botão?

- Q-quê? Ah... – Suspirou profundamente e pressionou o botão. O cursor foi parando aos poucos até cessar seu movimento de vez na porta 3.

O telão iniciou a apresentação...

_Annabel Lee Hasselbach, conhecida como Bellee, é sueca e tem 21 anos. É atriz__, uma dublê de filmes adultos. Inscreveu-se em GI porque sonha ampliar sua área de atuação. Alô, Hollywood!_

Mu em estado de _choque_ vendo as imagens no telão – Bellee de _lingerie _se insinuando em uma cama, Bellee de biquíni fazendo charme para um ator bombadão... dentre outros "prelúdios". Shaka ficou com cara de "WTF?"

- Como uma pessoa _dessas_ pode aparecer na TV nesse horário? – Indignava-se o indiano – Pobre Mu! Será pervertido, desencaminhado por essa mulher sórdida...

- Eu troco com ele de muito bom grado! – Os olhos de Milo brilhavam – É a Bellee! Em carne e osso! Oh, céus, será que ela assina minha cueca?

- Por que não estou surpreso em ver que conhece essa... _senhorita_, não é?

- Se conheço, Shaka? Eu faço parte do fã-clube dela!

Puxou sua carteira do bolso. Dentro dela, uma carteirinha com a foto de Milo, uma de Bellee em pose sensual, a numeração 002 e os dizeres: "_Clube Oficial dos Adoradores da Bellee – COAB_. _Libera, Bellee!_"

- "Libera"? – Estranhou Dohko.

- Sim – Fez Milo – Sabem, ela é dublê dos filmes... isso é, ela faz a parte da atuação de verdade... sabe a enrolação antes da parte que _realmente _interessa? – Shaka e Camus reviraram os olhos – Mas na melhor hora ela cede lugar a outra. Dizem por aí que ela ainda é virgem...

- Uma atriz pornô. Virgem. Ahã... quem te contou isso, a Fada dos Dentes? – Camus parecia _ligeiramente_ descrente.

- Sério! Daí a gente tem esse movimento, sabem, pra finalmente podermos ver a Bellee _atuando_ pra valer...

Shaka apenas murmurou algo como "Devia ter deixado Hades acabar com essa gente imunda" e voltou as atenções ao palco.

A moça se aproximou sorrindo radiante. Era alta, a pele clara; os olhos azul-safira e os cabelos negros, com cachos grandes, destacavam-se. Ok, não sejamos hipócritas: o que _realmente_ chamava a atenção era o corpo cheio de curvas, italianesco, com seios fartos mas sem exagero. A moça usava um minivestido vinho sobreposto a uma calça preta e botas de salto; o decote era generoso, embora não expusesse nada de fato.

- Esta é Bellee! Quer dizer alguma coisa?

- Só que estou muito feliz por estar aqui e principalmente com um rapaz que parece ser tão fofo como esse Mu! – Discurso de _miss_ – Aah, eu to tão, mas _tão_ feliz! Olha que gracinha! – E apertou as bochechas de um apoplético cavaleiro de Áries.

- Que bom. Boa sorte para vocês, podem se sentar ali ao lado de Shion e Alex... – Indicou Saori. Mu não se moveu, ainda em choque, o rosto escarlate – Mu! Aff!

Bellee simplesmente sorriu e puxou o ariano pela mão, toda feliz.

**000**

- Agora eu chamo você... ALDEBARAN! **(N/A.: fui só eu que senti uma "aura" quase de Pokémon nesse trecho?)**

Quando o brasuca de 2,10 m se ergueu de seu lugar, a plateia gritava em coro palavras como "Gostosooo!", "Olha o tamanho desse homem, delíciaaa!" Aldebaran sorriu sem jeito e acenou para a plateia, simpático. Aproximou-se do palanque.

- Já sabe o que fazer... – Saori sorriu para o cavaleiro e emendou fora do microfone: - E seja rápido, o Mu comeu boa parte do programa... – E apertou o botão para movimentar o cursor.

Aldebaran, prático, logo o pressionou novamente; já que iria na sorte, mesmo, pra que enrolar? O cursor enrolou, enrolou, e finalmente foi parar na porta de número 5. O telão passou a exibir imagens de uma adorável mocinha vestida de gato, com direito a arco com orelhinhas, rabinho, patinhas e tudo, que cantava em um palco colorido típico de programas infantis.

_Felícia Angel__, conhecida como Neko-girl, é americana e tem 21 anos. Poucos jovens americanos hoje em dia podem afirmar que não conheceram essa mocinha em sua infância! Cantora e apresentadora de programas infantis, também já teve seus momentos de dubladora e atriz. Andava meio sumida, mas agora em GI promete vir com tudo por essa grana!_

-Uh, eu me lembro... – O tom de voz de Camus era pesaroso.

- Você... _se lembra_, Camus? – Aiolos olhou surpreso.

- Sim. Passava na TV a cabo. Eu tinha de ameaçar congelar a TV para Hyoga e Isaak irem dormir... é que não passava num horário muito propício na Sibéria... fusos horários, sabem como é.

- Vocês tinham _TV a cabo_ na _Sibéria_? – Camus ignorou a pergunta do sagitariano.

- Passava muito desenho japonês. Eu nunca gostei muito por causa de todas aquelas invencionices, enchem a cabeça das crianças de caraminholas. Tinha um desenho, inclusive, em que um monte de guerreiros com armaduras das constelações protegiam uma deusa grega. Ha! É cada uma que inventam...

Aldebaran, que assistia divertido à _performance_ de Felicia no telão, sorriu para a moça que agora se aproximava. Tinha um corpo bonito, esbelto com pernas bem-torneadas; os longos cabelos lisos e negros faziam uma bela figura com os olhos de mesma cor. A pele era parda e bonita, mas o que mais encantou o taurino foi a charmosa pinta perto do lábio, do lado esquerdo.

- Felicia, sua dupla será o Aldebaran – Saori sorriu – Algo a dizer?

- Aah, só queria dizer que é um grande prazer estar aqui e que espero que aprovem a minha participação. Quem sabe meus antigos fãs não me ajudem nessa? – Respondeu a moça, desenvolta.

Aldebaran sorriu para Felicia, que hesitou um pouquinho mas acabou retribuindo educadamente. O brasileiro fez um gesto galante lhe oferecendo a passagem e seguiu com ela até uma das poltronas duplas.

**000**

Quando Saga foi chamado pareceu até que o estúdio explodiu. A mulherada em peso (inclusive alguns... "homens") passou a gritar escandalosamente. O grego, meio sem-jeito, caminhou até o centro do palco para encontrar uma Saori da cor do terninho...

- Plateiazinha vulgar e pervertida que foram me arrumar... – Rosnou a moça, baixinho, fora do microfone.

- Disse alguma coisa, senhorita?

- Hein? Ah, não... bom, Saga, agora é sua vez... – Saori falava mais alto tentando se sobrepor à balbúrdia – Vou apertar o botão e... OI! COM LICENÇA, TENHO UM PROGRAMA A APRESENTAR AQUI, QUEREM CONTROLAR SEUS HORMÔNIOS?

A plateia se calou. Saori corou violentamente.

- Err... – Fez Saori, encabulada pelo rompante – desculpem-me... é que eu precisava... enfim... aah, já sabe o que fazer, Saga! – Morrendo de vergonha, apertou o botão. Saga sorriu de leve e acenou com a cabeça como a encorajar a jovem, fazendo Saori corar; em seguida, pressionou o botão para parar o cursor, que foi morrer na porta 11.

Na tela, apareceu uma jovem em um palco de teatro. Falava alto, com gestos amplos e dramáticos e se movendo pela cena com gestos ansiosos.

_Débora Oliveira, também conhecida como Debby, é brasileira e tem 23 anos. É atriz de teatro, encenando peças não muito conhecidas pelo grande público – como a versão abrasileirada de Romeu e Julieta. Esta talentosa jovem busca o prêmio e maior visibilidade no mundo artístico!_

No setor das poltronas duplas, Mu se virou para Aldebaran.

- Você a conhece?

- Ah, não sei... – O taurino olhou pensativo – Sabe que não sou muito de teatros, né? Mas acho que já assisti num canal sobre essa peça aí. Agora que falaram, eu acho que a atriz devia ser ela, mesmo...

- Deve ser muito interessante.

- Cheia de altos e baixos, como a vida dos brasileiros, Mu... ela deve ser boa em passar de um humor a outro em pouco tempo, acho.

- Está me saindo quase um crítico de teatro, meu amigo! – Mu riu; Aldebaran apenas fez um gesto de "deixa disso" com a mão, mas sorria. **(3)**

No palco, uma bela garota de pele negra e cabelos castanho-escuros com mechas californianas pretas se aproximou sorrindo. Os olhos eram verde-acinzentados, destacando-se no rosto. Vestia-se de forma simples, uma calça _jeans_ e uma blusinha roxa de alça, e calçava sandálias rasteiras.

- E aqui temos a Debby! Quer dizer alguma coisa, querida?

- Eu só gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade, foi uma grande surpresa! Posso mandar um beijo? Amanda, maninha fofa, isso é graças a você!

Saga riu.

- Melhor irmos, então... boa sorte pra nós... – e ambos se dirigiram ao setor de poltronas duplas.

**000**

Kanon esperava uma ovação semelhante à de seu irmão e se levantou todo animado, já acenando. Todavia, recebeu apenas aplausos educados. O público, aparentemente, havia se assustado com o rompante da apresentadora.

- Kanon, basta apertar o botão... – Fez Saori, apertando-o da primeira vez – Logo você vai... ei!

Kanon ainda olhava para a plateia, desconfiado.

- Oi, gente! – Silêncio – Vão me dizer que acham meu irmão _gêmeo_ bonito, mas eu não? Palhaçada...

Nada.

- ... eu gosto de tomar banho de sol nu pra não ficar com marca...

Murmúrios. Até que uma mocinha se levantou timidamente.

- Ain, eu não aguento mais... AAAAH! GOSTOSOOOO! ME LEVA, DELÍCIA!

Foi a deixa para a mulherada recomeçar a gritaria. Saori levou a mão à testa e suspirou, resignada. Quem mandou contar com um _cast_ tão... _bem-apessoado_? Sentiu-se aliviada por não ter colocado o Seiya no programa **(N/A.: o amor é cego... ¬¬')**.

Kanon, finalmente satisfeito, acenou para a plateia e pressionou o botão. O cursor foi parando... parando... até iluminar a porta 2. Enquanto se abria, a apresentação no telão exibia uma banda de metal sinfônico. A vocalista tinha uma voz doce, afinada. Encantadora...

_Dália Gunnar, conhecida como Erudessa, é islandesa mas foi criada no Brasil. Tem 21 anos e é vocalista da banda "Terra Média". Busca divulgar essa banda ao mundo e conscientizar a população sobre a importância de se zelar pelo meio ambiente. Cabeça boa, a dessa mocinha!_

Aiolia está olhando atentamente para o telão, pensativo...

- Que houve, maninho?

- Nada, Olos, só pensando... acho que já ouvi essa música antes...

- _Você_? Sinceramente, Olia, você não tem cara de quem curte esse tipo de música, não...

- E não curto! É esse nome, "Terra Média"... um tempo atrás, naqueles dias tranquilos antes de eu morrer, eu tava tentando baixar umas músicas de "Senhor dos Anéis"...

- O que _continua_ não sendo do seu feitio... – Interrompeu Dohko.

- ... e me apareceu essa banda aí. Pensei que fosse do filme por causa do nome, mas nem! E, antes que me aborreçam, eu só estava tentando procurar uma trilha digna pra um vídeo no Youtube!

- Um vídeo? Sobre o quê?

- Duh! Sobre _mim_, é claro! Eu queria colocar umas fotos minhas treinando e...

Os outros bufaram, resignados, e Aiolia se calou com um sorriso amarelo.

No palco, Kanon sorria galantemente para a jovem que adentrava o palco. Curtiu o estilo da moça, que usava um vestido até os joelhos meio bata e tênis semi-bota. O vestido era de um branco meio envelhecido com uma estampa de um álbum da banda, "Mensageira".

Saori se encantou com a moça. A estampa do álbum em seu vestido retratava Dália de branco, quase um anjo sem asas. Some-se a isso a voz angelical dela enquanto cantava e a deusa acabou por simpatizar com ela.

- Dália, querida! Poderia nos dizer...

- Erudessa, por favor – Cortou a moça sem se importar com a rudeza. Saori ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ah... claro... _Erudessa_. Poderia nos dizer o que achou de seu parceiro?

Erudessa olhou para Kanon, que se empertigou. Um momento de silêncio...

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! – A moça ria de sair lágrimas – Essa... pose toda... meu, parece um galinho de terreiro, hahahaha!

Uma veia saltou na testa de Kanon. Seu humor piorou ao ver que o público havia sido contaminado pela risada gostosa e pelo jeito irreverente de Erudessa e ria junto. Saori sorria amarelo, sentindo a simpatia inicial escorrer.

- Bom, Kanon...

- Nem precisa dizer, senhorita – Murmurou o geminiano, puxando Erudessa para as poltronas duplas sem muita gentileza.

**000**

- Máscara da Morte, é a sua vez! Máscara? CÂNCER!

Máscara não a havia ouvido de primeira, ocupado que estava em rir do colega. Levantou-se com um sorriso algo malicioso e seguiu até o palco. A plateia se calou por um momento.

- Ora vamos! Não querem que eu diga que tomo sol peladão, querem?

Plateia ainda calada. Medo no ar...

- Ora, _cazzo_! Se não me aplaudirem, que seja, sabem o que vou fazer com cada uma de vocês? Que é isso? – Aparou um objeto que vinha em sua direção.

Uma calcinha. De couro. Mask sorriu maliciosamente quando uma morena toda de preto se levantou e gritou:

- SOU SUA FÃÃÃ! FAZ O QUE QUISER COMIGO, GOSTOSÃO! ME JOGA NA PAREDE E ME CHAMA DE LAGARTIXA!

Saori escandalizada. Milo se virou para para Aiolos:

- Ela não sabe da fixação do Mask por paredes, né? – O sagitariano riu.

Risinhos meio sem-graça da plateia. Mask piscou para a morena e se voltou à deusa.

- Vai disparar logo essa coisa? Tenho assuntos a resolver...

- Não tem nada a resolver que daqui você vai direto pra ilha, seu tarado! – Respondeu Saori entre dentes, pressionando o botão. Câncer olhou feeeio para ela, que estremeceu e se afastou.

- Espero que essa parceira compense o prejuízo... ou terei uma cabeça roxa e divina na minha casa nova... – Rosnou Mask para a garota enquanto golpeava o botão. Saori engoliu em seco e observou o cursor andar... andar... até parar na porta 8.

_Oh, céus... espero que essa participante seja legal... ou eu tô ferrada!_

Saori congelou. O telão exibia uma mulher em um ringue de vale-tudo, _collant_ vermelho e preto, uma máscara com uma caveira vermelha lhe cobria o rosto. Os golpes eram violentos, arrancando sangue da adversária. Olhou para Máscara... e se assustou ao ver o sorriso quase infantil dele.

_Ah! Pelas minhas cabeças! Não pode ser... é ELA...!_

_Anita Maria Gonzáles, conhecida como "La Muerte", é mexicana e tem 26 anos. Lutadora de vale-tudo, é famosa por seu talento e também pelas inúmeras polêmicas envolvendo suas condutas dentro e fora do ringue. Mas nem liga pra isso e veio com tudo pela grana!_

Máscara olhava fascinado para a mulher que vinha a seu encontro sem a máscara. O corpo era esbelto, com curvas nos lugares certos, seios pequenos e musculatura desenvolvida no tom certo. Os cabelos eram castanho-escuros, a pele morena bem clarinha e os olhos, normalmente ocultos, eram de um tom amarelo-esverdeado.

Fora do ringue o estilo era ousado; estava usando um vestido vermelho muito curto, colado ao tronco, o decote profundo ressaltando os seios, e salto agulha na mesma cor. Estava de fato vestida para matar.

- Então é você, né? – Fez Anita, insolente, medindo Mask de cima a baixo. Deslizou um dedo pelo tronco do italiano, fazendo-o sorrir malicioso – É... parece forte... se não for _veadinho_ como os coleguinhas...

- Oi... – Fez Saori, ainda meio chocada – Então... ah... Anita! Bem-vinda a Golden Island! Eu...

- PQP, não tá vendo que eu tô ocupada aqui? – Saori até se encolheu – Essa pirralha é sempre mala desse jeito? Porra...

- Sempre – Respondeu Máscara, obviamente adorando tudo aquilo – Nossa, adoro as tuas lutas! Tu fica muito gostosa naquele maiô...

- _Collant_ – Corrigiu Afrodite de seu banco, entredentes.

- Nah, vamos sair daqui – Anita foi se dirigindo aos bancos duplos sem nem esperar pelo parceiro. Máscara, encantado com o traseiro firme à sua disposição, seguiu-a.

_Ah, beleza... tô vendo que nessa ilha imbecil vou me dar muuuito bem..._

Saori apenas olhava, chocada.

_Essa mulher é assustadora! Bom... mas devo ficar aliviada, pelo menos. Esses dois foram feitos um pro outro..._

**000**

Aiolia foi para o centro do palco, obviamente ovacionado, com a postura empertigada. Acenava para as garotas que gritavam para ele, adorando o momento.

- Ele tá à vontade... é o _habitat_ dele – Sorriu Aiolos, observando o comportamento do irmão caçula.

- Um circo? – Rosnou Shura.

- Aff, que estresse o de vocês! Já que é pra pagar mico, mesmo, vamos ver nossos amigos na merda também... – O pensamento sempre otimista de Milo de Escorpião – Ali, ó, a Saori já apertou o botão... quem será que vai atormentá-lo por todos esses dias?

- Fico comovido com a amizade entre vocês... – Murmurou Camus, mordaz. Milo deu de ombros.

Aiolia olhou para eles. Parecia esperar que _todos_ naquele estúdio estivessem atentos a um momento tão solene. Empertigou-se, deu seu melhor sorriso para as câmeras e pressionou o botão. Sustentou aquele sorriso até o cursor parar sobre a porta número 10.

_Lummy Yamashita, conhecida como Miya, é atriz e dubladora japonesa. Tem 20 anos. É uma artista promissora, vinda de uma família talentosa, que ainda não encontrou seu espaço, mas que vê em GI a oportunidade para alavancar sua carreira!_

Aiolia sorriu galantemente para a moça que se aproximava. Não era muito alta. Os olhos amendoados, verde-escuros, formavam uma figura bonita com a pele ligeiramente bronzeada. Seus cabelos eram negros, lisos e longos, com uma graciosa franja que encobria parte dos olhos. Mechas emolduravam o rosto à altura do queixo. Era, em geral, uma figurinha delicada, ainda mais se fosse considerado o figurino meigo e discreto: uma batinha rosa-clara com jeans azul e sandálias.

Miya olhou para Saori, aguardando que esta se manifestasse. No entanto, a deusa estava absorta assistindo às cenas do telão, em que a atriz aparecia vestida de colegial adolescente.

- Aah, eu era fã de _J-Teens_... nenhuma chance de continuarem a série? – Saori indagou de um jeito quase manhoso. Miya sorriu amarelo.

- Bom... eles que sabem...

- Eu me lembro da sua personagem... não tinha lá muito destaque mas era carismática, até... mas eu me lembro de outro trabalho seu... aquela novela, _Entre a Espada e o Coração_... ah, eu chorava tanto, menina, não faz id...

- Ahem! – Fez Aiolia, interrompendo o momento-tiete. Saori soltou uma risadinha nervosa.

- E então, minha querida? Quais as suas expectativas?

- Bom... como já foi dito, quero expandir minha carreira... mas sabe, é uma grande oportunidade para conhecer novas pessoas, aprender mais coisas, me divertir... – Saori assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo, e ia dizer algo quando Miya continuou: - Meus pais e meu irmão devem estar assistindo agora... nossa, já estou com saudade, acredita? E...

- Ahem! – Fez mais uma vez o leonino, oferecendo o braço à falante parceira. Miya sorriu amarelo e aceitou o braço, seguindo com ele até o setor de duplas já escolhidas.

**000**

Shaka estava com os olhos cerrados tentando meditar, mas vira e mexe sua concentração era interrompida. Afinal, ficava complicado tentar não pensar em nada quando sua mente criava as imagens mais assustadoras, como garotas escandalosas ou pervertidas tentando corrompê-lo...

_Oh, Buda... oh, meus sagrados deuses do Olimpo... se existe Justiça, imploro, mandem um raio neste antro..._

Suas divagações psicóticas foram interrompidas por um discreto cutucão bem nas costelas.

- Sua vez, Barbie – Milo parecia exultante.

- Não consigo... – Murmurou Shaka, o rosto contraído.

- Ah, consegue sim... a menos que queira que eu dê um _empurrãozinho_ na sua força de vontade...

- Não se atreva!

- Aah, eu me atreveria, sim... – Milo sorriu e se recostou à poltrona displicentemente.

- Você não ganharia nada com isso!

- Um pouco de diversão, oras! E depois, antes de aprontar das suas, nunca se esqueça, Virgem... escorpianos são vingativos... – O sorriso de Milo tomou ares malignos – Tô com _ele_ aqui comigo, sabia? Nossa, e em rede internacional, imagina só!

- Vá escolhendo um dos Seis Mundos... – Rosnou o virginiano, finalmente se levantando para atender ao chamado de Saori.

A plateia, a bem da verdade, não tinha ido muito com a cara do loiro devido à sua _eloquente_ apresentação. O que era recíproco, claro. Apesar de que aqueles aplausos mornos não fizeram muito bem ao orgulho do indiano.

Suspirou. Que Buda o perdoasse pela vaidade, mas não _merecia_ passar em branco...

Abriu os olhos, lenta e dramaticamente, e a plateia suspendeu coletivamente a respiração. Um ou outro dourado se encolheu em um reflexo, mas não houve explosão de energia. A câmera focalizou os olhos azul-céu do loiro que se voltavam para a plateia muda e fascinada.

- N-nossa... que olhos lindos...

- Parece um anjo...

- Pena que seja tão rabugento...

- Parece até... inatingível...

Os murmúrios corriam pelo público, acompanhados de um ou outro suspiro rendido. Satisfeito com a impressão que conseguira, Virgem voltou a fechar os olhos – arrancando um tímido "Aaaah..." do público – e se dirigiu altivamente em direção ao centro do palco.

- Shaka, querido, o cursor já está se movendo...

- ...

- É só pressionar o botão e...

- ...

- Ah, você sabe – Finalizou a deusa, um tanto irritada com a postura do cavaleiro.

Shaka bufou e apertou o botão – "submetendo-se à sua sina", segundo sua visão dramática da situação. O cursor enrolou, enrolou, e foi pousar na porta número 4.

_Miku Kodaira, conhecida como Miku Hatsune, é japonesa e tem apenas 18 anos. É modelo e idol, vocalista do grupo Vocaloid, e apresenta programas de TV. O mais conhecido é o _game-show_ Vs Vocaloid. Foi escolhida por votação como a mais popular do grupo, por isso se inscreveu. Quer levar ao resto do mundo um pouco de sua arte e da cultura japonesa!_

Dohko deu uma risadinha.

- Sim, eu sabia que já tinha visto essa garota em algum lugar... – Disse o chinês com um sorriso, vendo Miku no telão cantando com suas companheiras, toda cheia de frufrus.

- Ah, peraí – Fez Afrodite – Primeiro o Camus conhecendo apresentadora de desenho animado, agora você... _você!_... reconhecendo essa... essa... ela? – Bem surpreso com as vestimentas da moça.

- E nem teria como não reconhecer – O libriano respondeu com um sorriso sereno – Shunrei é apaixonada pelo Vocaloid, tem pôster delas por tudo quanto é lado. Que eu me lembre, é mais fã justamente dessa Miku, que é a vocalista. Tinha um refrão que Shunrei cantava sem parar... não, não vou cantá-lo aqui! – Emendou sério, vendo um sorrisinho no rosto de Milo.

- Chato...

- Estou mais preocupado é com outra coisa... – Shura se manifestou, fazendo o grupo voltar as atenções ao espanhol – Olhem só a reação do Shaka!

De fato, o loiro estava novamente com os olhos abertos. Aliás, arregalados, enquanto fitava a figura que se aproximava. Tinha o físico _mignon_, mas os seios médios. O corpo era claro e delicadinho, o rosto em forma de pêssego (com bochechas um pouco mais salientes a despeito do físico magro) reforçando o caráter infantil. Os cabelos eram em um tom chocolate, muito lisos e estavam presos em um longo rabo de cavalo por uma fita rosa grande, a franja grossa e repicada jogada de lado.

Todavia, o choque nem foi tanto pelo físico, e sim pela maneira como a mocinha estava vestida. Usava um vestidinho curto branco, estilo marinheiro, com saia e detalhes rm rosa. Um saiote de véu preenchia a saia. Usava botas lolita, os cadarços também cor-de-rosa. Os acessórios pareciam nada com nada: pulseiras de acrílico coloridas, um brinco de pedra rosa e o outro de gancho com duas notas musicais de acrílico grandes, um em um tom _pink_ e outro amarelo.

E, para completar a apoplexia de Virgem, a moça ainda o cumprimenta com um...

- Nyaaah! Então é você o meu parceiro? – Fez Miku, animada, pousando os grandes olhos castanho-escuros diretamente sobre Shaka. O loiro reparou em uma pintinha em forma de estrela na bochecha esquerda.

- Miku, querida! – Exclamou Saori, aparentemente derretida com a aparência alegre da participante – Adoro o Vocaloid, pra mim é uma honra! O que acha de ser uma participante de Golden Island?

- Aah, estou muito feliz! – Miku sorriu meiga – Quero levar ao mundo todo a nossa música! E é claro que vou contar com a ajuda de Shaka! – Voltou-se ao virginiano ainda mudo – Que eu mal conheço, por sinal! A gente podia...

Shaka simplesmente olhou para Atena como a culpá-la por sua futura enxaqueca, nem fazendo caso da participante. Lançou, por fim, um olhar fulminante a Milo (que ria abertamente) e agarrou o pulso de Miku, interrompendo-a e a guiando sem gentileza alguma ao setor de poltronas duplas. Miku deu uma olhada...

_Oh, céus, onde vim parar? Esse moço é um chato de galochas!_

**000**

Dohko se levantou serenamente de seu lugar assim que ouviu o chamado de Saori, fazendo uma ligeira reverência à deusa. Se a plateia, apesar de um gracejo ou outro, não o assediou como fez a Saga e outros, os aplausos certamente foram dos mais calorosos: aparentemente o público tivera grande simpatia pelo chinês.

- Dohko... – Sorriu a jovem, pressionando o botão – Aperte o botão para selecionar sua parceira, ok?

No setor de poltronas duplas, Máscara bufou.

- Toooda cheia de dengos com o velhote, mas comigo foi só patada...

- Mas também, olha o jeito como a tratou! – Observou Saga.

- Nem vem, esquizo! Ela praticamente babou em você lá no palco!

- Shhh! – Fez Shion. Preocupara-se ao ver o semblante curioso de Alex ao ouvir um jovem de "18 anos" ser chamado pelos amigos de "velhote" e não estava nem um pouco a fim de explicar coisas sobre seu amigo bicentenário – Vamos ouvir, sim?

- Sempre defendendo o amigo de looonga data... certeza que vocês já tiveram um caso, é ou não é?

- _Basta, Câncer!_

Shion, irritado, voltou suas atenções ao palco, onde o cursor acabara de cessar seu trajeto na porta de número 12. O telão passou a exibir imagens de uma garotinha executando saltos e giros sobre um tablado enquanto manuseava fitas graciosamente – aparentemente cenas de uma competição de ginástica artística. Em seguida, imagens de uma moça posando para fotos numa espécie de _making of_, os trajes de uma adolescente.

_Emily Fox é australiana e tem 19 anos. Ginasta talentosa, deixou o esporte há um ano e hoje tenta se firmar como modelo. GI será o perfeito trampolim para sua carreira deslanchar!_

- 19? Nem vem, acho que alguém andou falsificando a identidade pra participar do programa... – Murmurou Aiolia para Miya. Ao ver que esta já abria a boca para responder, decidiu interrompê-la antes que fosse tarde demais – Bom, vamos prestar atenção...

Dohko sorria gentil para a garota que se aproximava. Era baixinha e magrinha, sem curvas, o biótipo de uma ginasta. Os cabelos lisos eram ruivos, e dependendo da iluminação oscilavam entre o vermelho e o vinho; iam até o meio das costas, as pontas repicadas. A pele era clara.

- Oi! – Cumprimentou a mocinha. Ao erguer o rosto para Dohko, sua franja bagunçada se moveu, descobrindo os grandes e brilhantes olhos cor de mel que ocultavam, fazendo o libriano sorrir mais – Dohko, né? Espero que possamos nos dar bem...

- Que bom, que lindo... – Interrompeu Saori, olhando impaciente para o relógio – Eis as palavras de nossa participante Miya! Se derem licença...

Dohko apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para a deusa em discreta repreensão; Miya olhava confusa para a apresentadora. O chinês lhe sorriu e fez uma mesura indicando os bancos à australiana.

**000**

_Oh, não... eu não queria chamá-lo ou o estúdio vem abaixo... mas não tem outro jeito..._

- Agora é a sua vez... Milo!

Foi a deixa para, como Saori previra, o estúdio explodir. Milo, de longe, era o favorito do público feminino devido à apresentação galante. Grupos de garotas levantavam faixas e cartazes coloridos com dizeres como "_Venimim_, garoto veneno!", "Ô lá em casa!" e "Milo na G!".

- Hunf! Mulherada de gosto lesado... – Bufou Máscara da Morte, despeitado.

- "Só" mulherada, Mask? – Riu Aiolia, apontando para um careca que vibrava no meio da multidão.

Milo acenava e mandava beijos às fãs histéricas. Tomou o microfone de Saori e anunciou:

- Boa noite a todos e todas! – Gritos e assobios – Só gostaria de avisar que, assim que eu deixar a ilha, estarei disponível para ensaios fotográficos. Caso demonstrem interesse, favor contatarem meu agente, Camus de Aquário! Agora vamos lá com isso... – pressionando duas vezes o botão e deixando uma apresentadora aturdida e furiosa.

- Eu, agente? – Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha, gelidamente indignado. Milo apenas acenou para o amigo enquanto assistia ao cursor parar na porta 7. O telão passou a exibir imagens de uma jogadora de futebol driblando de forma desconcertante uma adversária.

_Thalia Alaya Rodriguez, Alaya, é mexicana e tem 19 anos. Foi uma grande estrela de futebol nos EUA com apenas 14 anos. Hoje em dia é _personal trainer_ e faz Direito. Busca retornar aos gramados – sua grande paixão – e o prêmio, claro!_

- Eu a conheço... – Murmurou Kanon do setor de poltronas duplas – Já vi muitos vídeos de jogos dela. Era genial nos lances, armava bem as jogadas, driblava bem... mas arrumava muita encrenca. Sabe como é, quem dribla costuma ser alvo. O problema é que ela era muito esquentadinha, revidava e tudo o mais. Ela sozinha levava mais cartões que os outros times do campeonato inteiro _juntos_.

- O Afrodite conhece ela também... – Soltou o italiano, divertido.

- O _Afrodite_? – Espantou-se Aldebaran – Desde quando ele curte futebol?

- Nem é pelo futebol... mas já vi umas gravações de ginástica localizada dele. Eram dessa moça aí...

- Você _viu_? Oh, eu mereço... baitola igual ao carinha de batom lá... – Soltou Anita, fazendo Kanon e Aiolia rirem.

- Foi sem querer! PQP, não dá pra falar nada...

No palco, Milo era só sorrisos. Afinal, a morena tinha um corpo exuberante, os cabelos lisos indo até a cintura bem-modelada. Os seios eram fartos e tinha bumbum e coxas grandes... as pernas bem delineadas pela _jeans _justa que usava. Usava uma blusa justa branca bem discreta, contrastando com a pele morena. O que quebrava o visual despojado, porém, era a sandália de salto alto em um tom laranja.

- Aqui temos Alaya! – Anunciou Saori ao público – Algumas palavras, minha querida?

Alaya correu os olhos bicolores – o direito verde e o outro azul – pelo escorpiano.

- Queria agradecer a oportunidade e pedir o apoio de todos... e avisar ao meu novo parceiro que é bastante rude ficar encarando tanto os seios de uma dama... – Acrescentou com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Ah, malz... – Milo desviou o olhar com um sorriso – Então... é isso, né? Vamos, então...

Milo enlaçou a cintura de Alaya na maior cara-de-pau, dirigindo-se à poltrona dupla. A mulherada gritava. Saori bufava pela pose do Escorpião. Alaya apenas olhava de canto, um sorrisinho cínico... e o grego sorria de orelha a orelha.

_Ah, tá no papo..._

**000**

Aiolos respirou fundo ao ser chamado.

- Pois é, galera... é a minha vez...

- Boa sorte – Desejou Shura, recebendo de volta um sorriso do amigo.

O sagitariano, se não teve a mesma recepção exaltada de Milo, foi aplaudido calorosamente; parecia ter cativado o público com seu jeito bem-humorado. Aproximou-se do centro do palco e mirou as portas ainda fechadas, apreensivo.

Saori corou de leve; nunca fora completamente indiferente à presença de seu salvador (aliás, os hormônios dessa garota não andam sendo indiferentes a muitos, né?). Sorriu e pressionou o botão; o grego pressionou pouco depois. O cursor foi desacelerando...

Aiolos não se considerava supersticioso. Ok, não passava sob escadas, mas é que receava que algo caísse sobre ele. Também não gostava de gatos pretos, mas sempre preferira cães. E não tinha nada contra o número treze... então deveria ser apenas o ar-condicionado do estúdio que causara aquele arrepio em sua coluna ao ver o cursor parar na porta desse número.

O telão passou a exibir novamente uma jogadora de futebol, mas o estilo era diferente: artilheira, aparecia vibrando de forma enérgica um gol que acabara de fazer. Em geral, eram exibidas finalizações de dentro da pequena área, apesar de alguns gols de longa distância – verdadeiros petardos – também figurarem na seleção de imagens.

_Kisara Matarazzo, Kisa, é italiana e tem 23 anos. Artilheira da Bardolino, equipe italiana que chegou a conquistar o Campeonato Italiano em 2005 e 2007 _**(5)**_. Essa garota cheia de atitude busca visibilidade para chegar à Seleção Italiana e mostrar que não são apenas os homens que têm seu valor em campo!_

- Porra, eu conheço! – Exclamou Máscara da Morte...

- Conhece, é? – Fez Aiolia, nem tão surpreso assim – Cara, ela é muito baixinha. Aliás, um bando de nanicas aqui. Devia ser tudo figurante hobbit no "Senhor dos Anéis"... n-não tô falando de você, Lummy... – Sorriu amarelo para a companheira.

- Baixinha, mas matadora. Eu curtia ver os jogos dela... oportunista, e ainda era cabeça-quente. Se bobeasse ela passava por cima da zaga. Passava nem que fosse na porrada.

- Oho, que foda! – Aiolia estranhou a voz feminina de Máscara da Morte, até atinar que quem soltara o comentário fora na verdade a parceira do italiano. Mask soltou uma risadinha aprovadora.

- É, é... quando não tava suspensa por causa dos cartões fazia muitos gols...

No palco, Aiolos sorriu para a moça. Era baixa e tinha até curvas, mas seus seios eram pequenos; o que se destacava em sua silhueta era a coxa firme, além do bumbum bem-formado. Os cabelos eram castanho-escuros e lisos, com uma franja reta que cobria a testa mas deixava visíveis os olhos verdes meio puxados, que denunciavam sua ascendência nipônica. Vestia-se de uma forma bem casual: _jeans_ azul, botas de salto baixo pretas e uma blusa preta um pouco justa.

- Oi! – Sorriu Aiolos, estendendo a mão gentilmente – Sou Aiolos, seu parceiro de ilha.

O olhar que Kisa lançou a ele fez até a plateia gelar.

- Quem te deu essa intimidade toda comigo? Vai te catar! Vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui: não sou sua parceira em porra nenhuma, entendeu?

Aiolos, Saori e _todos_ no estúdio com cara de tacho.

- Mas, se tem de ser com um homem... – Suspirou resignada – Vamos logo, ô fulano. E se tentar me tocar de novo fica sem a mão, ouviu bem?

Aiolos apenas ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, seguindo até as poltronas duplas. Saori o olhava com pena. Aiolia estava preocupado...

- Pobre Olos! Ela é... _psicótica_! E meu irmão nem fez nada, qual é a dela? – Olhou feio para Anita, que ria de se acabar.

Aiolos se sentou desolado, mal ousando olhar para a moça a seu lado.

_Pelos deuses, tô lascado..._

**000**

Shura suspirou fundo ao ouvir seu nome, tentando criar coragem. Admitamos que a sina de Aiolos assustou e muito os três participantes ainda sem par.

- Vá tranquilo, espanhol, o pior já passou... – Afrodite se manifestou. Capricórnio acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e seguiu rumo ao centro do palco.

Os aplausos foram mornos. Bonito ele era, de fato, mas a audiência o considerava um tanto antipático. Isso incomodou um pouquinho o orgulho dele, mas não se importava tanto. Fez uma ligeira reverência à deusa – era Atena, afinal, mesmo com tanto rolo que aprontava – e aguardou.

- Shura – Fez a menina – O cavaleiro considerado o mais fiel. Torço para que sua companheira faça jus à sua integridade... – Pressionou o botão.

- Ela bem poderia ter feito esses votos pra mim... eu _salvei_ ela, pô! – Resmungou Aiolos. Kisa só o olhou de canto...

- Já falando pelos cantos, imprestável? – Rosnou a italiana. Aiolos sorriu amarelo e se calou.

No palco, Shura acabara de pressionar o botão, vendo o cursor desacelerar pelas portas restantes até parar na porta de número 6.

O telão passou a exibir uma jovem de aparência austera e elegante – terninhos, sapatos fechados. Acompanhava um homem bem-vestido que fazia discursos em um palanque.

_Evangeline Montgomery tem 23 anos e é inglesa. É filha de um renomado deputado e de uma vereadora, e almeja engrenar na carreira política como vereadora. GI é a alavanca para mostrar sua idoneidade e representar seu partido não apenas ante a sociedade londrina, mas perante o mundo!_

Shura sorriu de leve ao vislumbrar a figura que se aproximava. Era baixa e magra, a pele pálida e sem marcas. Os cabelos, loiros e lisos, iam até o meio das costas, e a franja pequena e reta batia acima das sobrancelhas finas. O corpo era proporcional, com seios e quadris médios. Lábios vermelhos e grossos, nariz pequeno e delicado, rosto fino. Usava elegantes óculos de armação retangular fina.

Mas o melhor... ah, o melhor!... eram os trajes de Evangeline. Nada de decotes até o umbigo, saias coloridas e laços espalhafatosos... não! Usava um belo terninho com botões prateados, o corte reto e elegante, e sapatos _scarpin_ de salto médio. Um pequeno livro de bolso em sua mão denunciava o que a vinha distraindo antes de entrar no palco.

Para os padrões do capricorniano, poder-se-ia dizer que fora amor à primeira vista.

_Os deuses ouviram minhas preces... enfim uma mulher fina, elegante, altiva..._

- Ooops!

Shura teve de usar seus reflexos de cavaleiro de ouro para segurar a jovem – Evangeline acabara de tropeçar em um dos cabos de filmagem.

- Ah, valeu... – Evangeline, já reerguida, sorriu e retirou os óculos de leitura, guardando o livro no bolso. Shura fitou os faiscantes olhos de um azul brilhante, quase prateado. Estava embasbacado.

- _Acho_ que temos um cabrito apaixonado... – Comentou Milo, arrancando risadas de Aiolia e Aiolos.

- Ahem! – Fez Saori, despertando-os – Está tudo bem, querida? Gostaria de dizer algo?

- Estou bem, valeu... eu só queria agradecer pela chance de estar aqui e dizer que espero honrar a imagem íntegra do partido de meu pai... que os eleitores possam me apoiar nessa empreitada... – Fez uma pausa, pensativa – Ahn... acho que só isso, por enquanto.

Shura sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão, guiando-a até a poltrona dupla.

- Céus, Shura sendo _galante_! Nunca pensei que viveria pra ver algo do tipo! – Afrodite se surpreendeu.

- Oh, droga... ela parece tão centrada... poderia ser minha parceira... – Suspirou Camus, desanimado.

- Relaxa... acho que o pior já passou...

**000**

Ao chamado de Atena, Camus e Afrodite se entreolharam.

- Agora é com você – Suspirou Afrodite, enfadado – Vê se deixa alguém interessante para mim, _mon ami_.

- Espero deixar a mais espalhafatosa das que sobraram, sem dúvida – Retrucou Camus, levantando-se e indo até o centro do palco.

Para surpresa geral dos cavaleiros **(N/A.: SÓ dos cavaleiros *apanha*)**, o público recebeu Camus com muito _calor_. Admitamos que Camus foi quase tão antipático quanto Shaka e Shura em sua apresentação... mas as madeixas avermelhadas haviam feito inesperado sucesso. Some-se a isso a atitude fria e elegante... e se podiam ver quase tantas faixas quanto as de Milo e Saga.

Camus apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente corado e incomodado com a balbúrdia da plateia, e fitou a jovem apresentadora, aguardando.

- Muito bem, Camus... já sabe... – Atena pressionou o botão. Imediatamente em seguida Camus o pressionou novamente, e o cursor que oscilava entre as duas portas remanescentes – curiosamente as dos extremos – foi desacelerando até parar na porta 14.

O ruivo ergueu _novamente_ a sobrancelha ao ver uma jovem bem-vestida em um sofá conversando com ninguém menos que o ator britânico Robert Pattinson **(6)**.

_Pois é, eu tenho alergia a vaginas..._

- Ieca! – Fez Aiolia – É o vampiro purpurinado daquele filme, lá!

- Alergia a QUÊ? – Mask se indignou – Moleque fresco... e tem a maior cara de drogado... ainda bem que esse eu perdi...

- _Cumequié?_

- Essa menina às vezes solta umas tiradas incríveis... – O italiano deu de ombros.

- Shhh! Vamos escutar a apresentação da moça... – Ralhou Saga, voltando as atenções ao palco.

_Blair McGarvey é britânica. Tem apenas 20 anos e já possui um _talk show_, o "Blair's Absolutely Fabulous". Foi atriz mirim, mas teve sua primeira experiência como apresentadora aos 16 anos e não parou mais. É sucesso de audiência em seu país, mas quer mais... quer alcançar o mundo!_

A jovem que se aproximava altivamente era loira, os longos cabelos de pontas repicadas. Seus olhos verde-oliva se destacavam na pele muito pálida e delicada, assim como os lábios avermelhados. O corpo era bonito no geral, mas sem muitas curvas. Usava um minivestido cinza de manga curta com calça preta e botas de cano alto marrons, em um estilo moderno e elegante. Camus pôde perceber uma tatuagem no pulso direito, uma adaga.

- Olá a todos – Cumprimentou Blair, o sotaque britânico acentuado fazendo o francês fazer uma ligeira careta.

- É um prazer recebê-la aqui – Disse Saori – Algo a dizer?

- Só que é um prazer... oi, gente! – Acenou para o público, ganhando sua simpatia... o que deixou Saori ligeiramente mordida – Espero o apoio de vocês, Kanon e eu precisamos...

- _Camus_ – Camus a corrigiu, a voz cortante.

- Que seja – A voz altiva, Blair continuou falando – Fiquem na torcida! GI promete muitas emoções...

- Certo, certo, agora que tal os dois se sentarem enquanto eu dou continuidade ao _meu_ programa? – Saori a interrompeu, azeda.

Blair deu um sorrisinho e, dona de si, dirigiu-se até o setor de poltronas duplas. Camus suspirou, buscando paciência, e a seguiu.

**000**

- Bom, Afrodite, sobrou a porta número 1... – Saori o chamou.

Afrodite bufou. Não fazia nenhum bem a seu ego ser "a sobra" dos dourados e esperava que a deusa soubesse disso.

Se bem que imaginava que o pior já tinha passado. Depois de ver aberrações estéticas (como o visual embonecado de Miku) e psicológicas (como a versão feminina de Mask, Anita... ou como Kisa), imaginava que viria algo mais "normal" para si.

Dirigiu-se ao palco sendo ovacionado de forma contida pela plateia. Era fato que o achavam bonito, mas a aparência andrógina não fazia tanto sucesso quanto a postura máscula dos gregos dali, por exemplo. Postou-se ao lado de Saori, agradecendo arrogantemente aos aplausos, e esperou.

Quando a porta se abriu, Afrodite percebeu que, para participar daquele circo, ninguém deveria ser normal...

_Mas o que...?_

O telão exibia fotos de uma moça. Usava roupas negras em estilo gótico, cheias de correntes e cruzes.

_Jennifer Leslie, conhecida como J. Lo, é britânica e tem 19 anos. É uma modelo fotográfica do nicho _underground_. Essa mocinha pra lá de peculiar veio a GI tentar turbinar sua carreira e se tornar uma modelo de fama internacional! _

- Uh, é sorte demais pra um homem só... – Máscara sorriu malicioso.

- Vai me dizer que conhece essa daí _também_? – Libra entrou na conversa – Se bem que... vai me desculpar, mas parece ser bem o seu estilo, mesmo.

- Era pra eu me ofender? – Máscara deu de ombros – J. Lo é o que há. Pôsteres... fotos... frequento o _site_ dela... ela é _Suicide Girl_, também.

- Que seria...?

- Hum... ela faz umas fotos mais pesadas, insinuantes... eróticas, sabe? Mas é um trabalho bonito, artístico...

- _Você_ vir falar de Arte é novidade... – Camus revirou os olhos.

- Ela posa _nua_? – Aiolia não se conformava – Parece uma tábua! Que graça tem?

- Se não sabe apreciar a beleza de um corpo atormentado, não se meta!

- Escreve um poema, ô artista...

- Querem parar, crianças? – Shion interveio – Quero ver a reação do Afrodite... ele está bem surpreso...

Afrodite encarava a nova parceira. Era bem magra com pernas longas e busto pequeno, os cabelos curtinhos em um corte quase masculino, com franja desfiada e batido atrás. Era _muito _pálida e cheia de tatuagens – sob a roupa Peixes podia vislumbrar caveiras e tribais no braço esquerdo; no direito uma chama que pegava desde o pulso até o cotovelo. Possuía, além disso, um _piercing_ na língua e na sobrancelha, além de uma argola de prata no meio do lábio. Arrepiava-se de agonia só em imaginar que outras coisas haveria por baixo das roupas.

As roupas eram em um estilo _dark_. Calça justa negra, botas também negras, camiseta preta bem justa. E correntes, muitas correntes – trespassando a calça, envolvendo os pulsos, no pescoço...

Saori também a observava meio chocada. Jennifer deu um ligeiro sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Oi, espero ir bem no programa e tudo o mais. Querem parar de me olhar com essas caras de cu? Tenho mais o que fazer...

O hálito de cigarro da companheira fez Afrodite franzir a testa.

- Você fuma?

- Duh! – Fez Jennifer em resposta. Avaliou Afrodite de cima a baixo – Que legal, acho que não perceberam que não tenho idade pra brincar de boneca...

- Ora...!

- Muito obrigada, J. Lo – Saori, retornando do transe, interrompeu a discussão – Podem se sentar? O tempo é curto...

- Atena... eu...

- Não diga nada, Afrodite, apenas vá – Saori disse com firmeza. Ao ver que Jennifer se sentara, acrescentou em voz baixa ao cavaleiro: - Com o tempo, talvez... as coisas deem certo...

- Uma afronta ao senso estético! À elegância! Sinceramente, aquela ali, nem se nascer de novo... – Finaliza Afrodite, indo se sentar ao lado da jovem.

**000**

- Finalmente as duplas estão completas! Muito obrigada a todas que se inscreveram! Senhoras e senhores, fiquem conosco! Em breve, aqui pela sua OKTV, vocês poderão acompanhar esses valorosos participantes provando suas habilidades em _Golden Island_! Obrigada pela audiência e até a próxima!

**

* * *

**

**(1) **Pois é, como podem ver, a opção pela aparência do mangá ganhou de lavada. Mas, como eu disse, vão ser só Milo, Dite, os gêmeos e o Camus, ok? Porque... bom, o Mask grisalho não é tão charmoso assim u.u' E o Deba loiro? NADA A VER! E não vou mexer nos cabelos de Mu e Shion porque eles são lemurianos, né? Uma aparência mais exótica não cai nada mal n.n Mas se o(a) dono(a) quiser mexer... é só falar.

**(2) **Já imaginaram uma espécie de Orkut só com gente bonita? Essa é a premissa do BeautifulPeople. Eu tinha salvado o link da reportagem no PC porque "algo" me dizia que ainda poderia usar essa informação. E isso não é a cara do Afrodite? Pra quem quiser ler essa reportagem, segue o link (sem os espaços): http:/ noticias . br . msn . com / mundo / artigo-bbc . aspx? cp-documentid = 24663213

**(3) **Debby, fui pensar um pouquinho e atinei que o Aiolos não teria como conhecer o trabalho da sua personagem... afinal, ele passou 13 anos morto! Por isso adaptei, ok?

**(4) **Hikari-chan, fiquei tentada a usar o figurino "noite" da Lummy pro programa, mas optei para guardá-lo para outra ocasião... n.n (apanha)

**(5) **Sayumii... não consegui encontrar um time italiano feminino da segunda divisão (aliás, complicado achar informações sobre futebol feminino, fódix...). Aliás, a informação mais recente que encontrei sobre times italianos femininos vai só até 2007, que horror... que é a lista de campeões da série A. Segue o link da fonte (sem os espaços): http:/ www . campeoesdofutebol . com . br / italia _ fem . html

Ah, sim: pra quem não sabe, habitualmente se fala de times italianos no feminino. Ou seja: enquanto aqui no Brasil falamos "O Palmeiras", "O Cruzeiro", "O Flamengo", na Itália se diz "A Internazionale", "A Milan", "A Roma". Acho que a regra também deve ser válida para equipes femininas, então... "A Bardolino".

**(6) **Fãs de Crepúsculo (e continuações), não me matem e nem tomem pelo lado pessoal n.n' Eu, pessoalmente, nada tenho contra... é que esse cara foi o primeiro ator britânico "da moda" que me veio à cabeça. E imaginei, well... que seria essa a reação de dourados como Aiolia e Mask n.n' Me desculpem, tá? Só pra constar, eu já tive meus dias de suspiros pelo Pattinson, quando ele fez o Cedrico Diggory em "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo". É... u.u'

**

* * *

**

****

**Nossa, finalmente! x.x Perdoem-me o capítulo enorme e maçante, ok? Provavelmente não irá se repetir. É que apresentar quatorze **

**Muitos aspectos das personagens não foram abordados. Claro! Acabaram de conhecer os dourados. Com algumas exceções, parece que tudo vai ser às mil maravilhas, né? Ledo engano... quando eles se conhecerem melhor, aí é que o bicho pega.**

**personagens é fódix...**

**E temos um "Dourado-Google", que bizarramente foi... Máscara da Morte! o.o Nem tinha reparado. Mas tentei dar uma equilibrada.**

**Peço desculpas pela minha descrição nada primorosa do vestuário, definitivamente não presto pra essas coisas.**

**Vamos à lista de personagens selecionados – inclusive as fichas dos pares dos Generais Magos, que aparecerão mais pra frente.**

* * *

**Shion – Alex Yan (Mila Kotsu)** – Adorei a Alex, vai ser uma disputa de egos bem interessante com o Grande Mestre. É esperar pra ver como o carneiro verde se sai... hohoho! Já deu pra perceber uma faisquinha...

**Mu – Bellee**

**Aldebaran – Felicia Angel (Metal Ikarus)** – Bendito é o fruto entre as mulheres XD Ok, sobre a Felicia... achei tão fofa! E muito interessante a ideia de decadência, em especial em se tratando de uma mocinha tão jovem. A mídia é cruel u.u Pensei em outro cavaleiro, mas aí... bom, acho que Deba-sensei poderia ajudá-la a curar sua desconfiança com os homens. Além da paciência que ele tem, né? Cuide bem dele! ^^ Ah, sim: nem deu pra notar que curti sua menção a CdZ, né? Volta e meia isso pode voltar a aparecer, até porque o Deba parece um certo cavaleiro de ouro da série... não é? 9.9

**Saga – Debby (Deby Gomes) – **Será que a convivência vai ser essas mil maravilhas? Saga e sua dupla personalidade... Debby e sua mania teatral, sua inconstância. Esse acampamento periga de ser o mais pirado de GI...

**Kanon – Dália Gunnar (Tenshi Aburame)** – Dizem que primo não é parente, né? XD Adorei a motivação ambientalista da Dália! Tudo a ver com uma ilha, né? Vamos ver se ela bota um pouco de juízo no Kanon...

**Máscara da Morte – Anita (Maia Sorovar) **– Repito quantas vezes forem necessárias: AMO, PAGO O MAIOR PAU pras suas personagens. E ainda bem que sua ficha não foi enviada por _review_, pois o pessoal vai ter uma surpresa muito divertida. Só quem não vai achar isso é o Mask... 9.9 Só espero fazê-la direitinho, mas qualquer coisa é só me dar um toque n.n

**Aiolia – Miya (Toriyama Hikari) – **Ah, achei ela tão gracinha! Acho que o Olia vai precisar de umas aspirinas, pois adorei o jeito tagarela e espontâneo dela e pretendo dar ênfase a isso ^^

**Shaka – Miku (Pure-Petit Cat) – **Nossa, temos uma Serena/Usagi na fic! XD Na hora pensei: "Essa eu dou pro Shaka, com todo o carinho!". Vai deixar o loiro doido, huahuahua! Adoro suas personagens louquinhas n.n Ah, é... e antes que eu me esqueça... "Camyu ruivo é TUDOOOOOO!" (2)

**Dohko – Emily Fox (Hiina-chan) – **Uma ex-ginasta na fic! Vai ser legal, até por esse aspecto de ela estar em transição para uma nova carreira. Dohko é seu. Se quiser colocar algo específico do relacionamento dele é só dizer, ok? n.n

**Milo – Alaya (Gutti) – **Certo, essa é uma das exceções que eu tinha falado. Eu disse que não poderia descartar uma ficha apenas por causa do drama, e taí. HA!Assim que vi a palavra "feminista" pensei: "É, Milucho, se ferrou!". Eu e todo o elenco feminino da fic estamos esperando que a Alaya coloque o Escorpião no cabresto, ok? Talvez – apenas talvez – eu tenha de modificar uma ou outra coisinha na sua ficha, mas nada relevante.

**Aiolos – Kisa (Sayumii) – **Sem comentários, né? Desde a primeira versão a sua personagem trouxe à tona uma até então desconhecida veia sádica. Pobre Aiolos XDD Eu até fiquei com medo de ter feito a Kisa mais rude do que estava na sua ficha atual, porque invariavelmente me lembrei da primeira Kisa. Por favor, dê-me um toque caso eu faça algo errado, ok? E vamos torturar o pobre sagitariano...

**Shura – Evangeline Montgomery (Mahorin) – **Confesso que fiquei muito surpresa MESMO ao receber uma ficha de política – mesmo em ano de eleição. Não esperava mesmo e achei muito interessante porque, afinal, políticos também se constroem pela imagem pública. Shura é seu. Como deu pra ver, ficou todo encantado com a face "responsa" da Eva. Pobrezinho, mal sabe ele... XD Olha, se quiser especificar algo sobre a relação dos dois, por favor me avise ^^

**Camus – Blair McGarvey (Dri Lioncourt) – **Fala sério, se você perdeu o jeito pra ficha... então eu morro de vergonha. ADOREI a Blair! Britânica típica! Não bastasse a rivalidade entre franceses e britânicos, o orgulho da Blair vai aos poucos tirar o Homem de Gelo do sério. Vamos ver o que sai... ah, sim: vi no seu perfil que você escreve fics de Twilight. Espero que não tenha se ofendido com a parte do Robert Pattinson, sério x.x'

**Afrodite – J. Lo (Juno L.) – **Assim que li sua ficha, pensei: "É do Dite". Pode até parecer clichê, mas esse choque entre padrões de beleza vai ser MUITO interessante. Já tinha te dito que achei a ficha muito diferente das que costumo ver, adorei mesmo. Só espero conseguir captar direito a essência da Jennifer. Qualquer coisa é só avisar.

* * *

**Generais (devem aparecer daqui a uns dois ou três capítulos, no máximo):**

**Aurion – Mayura Urameshi (Virgo Nyah) – **Depois de tamanha eloquência, não ousaria dar o Aurion a outra pessoa XD Falei com a Pure-Petit e a interação entre as personagens de vocês tem tudo pra ser bastante divertida n.n

**Kazuo – Nadia Callegari (Thatha MDZ) – **Olha... pra ser sincera, quando recebi sua ficha já tinha praticamente fechado as inscrições (talvez o FFN não tivesse atualizado ainda pra você – sei bem como é isso x.x). Mas gostei tanto dela! Chef de cozinha e ainda MASSAGISTA, os personagens me matariam se eu recusasse. Não consegui deixá-la de fora. Espero que curta o Kazuo ^^

**Mizu – Will Sanders (Ana-chan n.n) – **Moça, amei a Will! Uma escritora de contos de terror! Huhu, as noites em GI vão ser divertidas com a chegada dela. Ainda mais o objetivo dela de tornar um dos livros em filme, é bem atual e plausível. Será que rola alguma obra sobre GI? Hum, veremos... n.n Adorei a personalidade elétrica dela, vai dar uma boa sacudida no Mizu-chan. Cuide bem dele, é meu xodozinho ^^

**Kensuke – Safira (Shina com) – **E viva Bollywood! Uma dançarina indiana, aah, amei! Adorei a premissa da Karin e a personalidade afável. E fiquei feliz que tivesse sugerido o Kensuke, sinceramente. Do jeito que ela gosta de ouvir conselhos, vai se dar muito bem com ele.

**Yang – Chels (Angel Pink) – **Caraaaaca, com a Chels o Yang vai conhecer o Inferno, huahuahua! Espero que tenha curtido o Yang, os dois dão tão certo (ou melhor, dão certo para os meus instintos sádicos)! Do jeito que o loiro é chato, só tratamento de choque, mesmo. Aliás, não só ele: quando ela chegar à ilha, certos cavaleiros mais "certinhos" irão tremer...

* * *

**Peço às meninas que ficaram com os generais para, se acharem necessário, especificarem o r****elacionamento de suas personagens com eles, por favor. Qualquer coisa é só conferir as fichas deles que estão postadas no capítulo 2. Aliás, o mesmo vale para os outros (Ikarus-sama e as outras XD), caso queiram especificar algo mais, ok?**

**Galera, um pedido: NÃO SUMAM! De vez em quando vou pedir alguma informação extra e fica chato ficar falando pro nada. Nem precisa ser por **_**review**_**, pode responder por PM, sei lá. Mas não deixem de responder às coisas que eu vier a perguntar, ok?**

**E, finalmente, peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas às que não foram selecionadas. Não tem a ver com qualidade da ficha, ok? Todas as fichas foram ótimas. Teve uma que até me doeu no coração, mas fui encaixando, encaixando e quando vi já não tinha lugar. Eu deveria ter criado pelo menos mais uns dois generais (Generais do Arco-Íris? O.o)... mas ficaria louca com tantos personagens x.x**

**Hell, já conversamos um pouco via Orkut... quando o momento estiver próximo a gente conversa melhor, adorei a sua ideia e pretendo usá-la. Estou amadurecendo a ideia aqui ;-)**

**Depois do rolo do prólogo pra cá, recuso-me a fornecer prazos, este semestre é o meu último e... enfins, TCC, estágio, ficando louca aqui x.x Mas tentarei atualizar o mais breve possível. Agora me vou... dormirrrr x.x **

_**Kissus**_** e até a próxima!**

**(08/09/2010)**


End file.
